Querelle de sentiments
by Lili Les Reveries
Summary: Je ne me sens pas bien. Tout change, tout est chamboulé dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment... Je change d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez moi? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de tout ça? Combien de temps, encore, devrais-je me quereller avec mes sentiments?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfiction . Elle est classer "T" car les plus jeunes ne risquent pas de comprendre et aussi pour autre chose mais je ne spoile pas ...**

 **Hors donc voici le prologue**

* * *

Une petite fille allongée sur un divan fixe le plafond . Une dame est assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle un bloc notes à la main .

\- Alors , comment vas - tu aujourd'hui ? Dis la femme pour casser le silence qui régnait .

-Bien ... Finit par dire la fillette en continuant de fixer le plafond

\- Qu'as tu fait ?

-Rien ...

La femme d'un trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs la fixa à travers les verres de ces lunettes , nota deux trois choses dans son carnet , et repris la conversation :

\- Comment ça ? Tu es pourtant aller à l'école . Comment tu te sentais là-bas ?

-Pas bien ... Les autres me regardaient ... Ils ne font passer aucunes émotions par leurs visages , ils ne disent rien mais leurs regards sont remplis de reproches ...

La femme hocha la tête et fit encore glisser son stylo sur le papier .

\- Pas bien , comment ? Demanda t-elle .

Les yeux turquoises de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes . Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais la femme ne réagit pas ... Cela faisait partie de la thérapie et les gestes affectueux étaient interdits .  
Quelques minutes plus tard , la petite fille arrêta de pleurer .

\- Bien , ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui . Tu peux rentrer chez toi . Dit la psy en s'essayant à son bureau .

La fillette pris son sac d'école et s'apprêta à sortir mais , avant , elle dit en fixant le sol :

\- Je ne veux pas vivre comme un robot ... Je ... Oubliez ça madame . Au revoir .

Et elle s'en alla avec un visage sans émotions ...

La psy ouvrit un dossier et mis au propre ses notes avant de sortir prendre un café .  
Sur la couverture de celui - ci , on pouvait lire :

"Dossier de Tecna Anderson  
Rapport de séance psychiatrique "

* * *

 **Voili voilou , le premier chapitre arrivera sous peu . J'espère que ça vous aura intriguer et que cela vous donneras envie de lire la suite . Par contre , les chapitres seront peut-être un peu court . Je n'ai pas encore décider ...**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Confusion

**Donc voici le premier chapitre . La partie en italique représente un souvenir de Tecna .**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand - chose . Le but de ce chapitre étant de poser le décor de l'histoire .**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _-Tecna ! Veux-tu descendre s'il te plaît ?_

 _-Oui maman !_

 _Une fille de six ans aux cheveux magenta descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menait au rez-de-chaussé de la maison . Un grand sourire aux lèvres , elle pénétra dans la salon où l'attendait sa mère . Sauf que sa mère n'était pas seule , il y avait une dame avec elle . La petite fille la reconnut tout de suite , il s'agissait de la directrice de son école qu'elle avait quitter quelque heures plus tôt . Son sourire innocent s'effaça ._

 _La directrice en question avait des yeux noirs , des cheveux gris relever en chignon . Elle était habillée d'un robe sobre presque aussi grise que ses cheveux ._

 _-Tecna ? Que c'est t-il passer à l'école aujourd'hui ?_

 _La petite fille ne répondit pas et baissa la tête ._

 _-Cette jeune fille c'est mise à crier sur ses camarades puis elle a quitter les cours en pleurant ! Son comportement est intolérable madame Anderson !_

 _-Mademoiselle ... S'il vous plaît , c'est mademoiselle . Murmura sa mère ._

 _La directrice haussa les épaules et poursuivit :_

 _-En clair , je viens vous annoncer que je ne veux pas que votre fille remette les pieds dans notre école ._

 _-Comment ça ? Ma fille est très intelligente ! Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous plaindre d'elle depuis son entrée dans votre établissement !_

 _-Certes , madame Anderson mais montrer ses émotions dans un établissement scolaire peut être sanctionner par un renvoi définitive de celui – ci ._

 _-Mademoiselle , c'est mademoiselle . Dis sa mère plus fort ._

 _La directrice se leva prête à partir mais s'adressa d'abord à Tecna qui gardait son visage baisser :_

 _-Ma petite , tu auras beau essayer de t'améliorer tu resteras une mauvaise graine , comme ton père ._

 _Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tecna et elle releva soudainement la tête et se mit à hurler :_

 _-NE PARLEZ PAS DE MON PÈRE COMME ÇA !_

 _-Qu'est ce que je disais ... Tu as les capacités pour réussir mais tes émotions te bloqueront toujours ._

« Tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te ... »

- _Tecna ! Ouh ouh Tecna !_

La jeune fille releva les yeux de sa copie . Le professeur Wizgiz se tenait debout sur son bureau en cherchant à attirer son attention sur son cours .

 _-Eh ben mademoiselle Tecna . Vous me semblez bien distraite aujourd'hui ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?_

 _-Euh... Non tout va bien ._ Bafouilla t-elle .

Des petits rires se faisaient entendre dans la classe . La fée de la technologie baissa la tête .

Elle se sentait triste et gênée . Deux sentiments qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus ces derniers temps .

Heureusement , la sonnerie de fin de cours lui sauva la vie . Elle se leva rapidement , pris ses affaires et hâta le pas pour sortir du local .

- _Tecna !_ Dis Flora en pressant le pas . Ça va ?

Tecna se retourna vers son amie en lui faisant un sourire confiant :

- _Oui , oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi . Je pensais à quelque chose d'autre ._

 _-Tu viens dehors avec nous ? Les garçons ne vont pas tarder ._ Dit Bloom .

 _-Non , je vais travailler . Je vous rejoins plus tard._

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de sa chambre .

Enfin arriver , elle ferma la porte et tomba sur sa chaise en soupirant.

 _-Tecna . Comment vas tu ?_

La jeune fille sursauta . Sa mère venait d'apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur . Elle avait le même teint pâle et yeux turquoise que sa fille . Seul les cheveux étaient différents , ceux de Tecna était de couleur magenta plutôt clair mais ceux de sa mère était rouge plutôt foncé .

 _-Ça va ..._

 _-Tu n'as pas montrer tes émotions en public au moins ?_

 _-Non et je te l'ai déjà dis maman à Alféa ça ne dérange personne ._

Sa mère avait peur que sa fille se fasse encore exclure d'un établissement scolaire depuis qu'elle était petite . Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille unique gâche sa chance à cause des ses sentiments .

 _-Je m'inquiète pour toi ma chérie . Je ne souhaites pas qu'on te compare constamment à ton père..._

 _-Maman , si c'est pour me parler de ça sans cesse ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler !_ Dit-elle en essayant de contrôler sa colère .

 _-Mais ..._

 _-Si tu me disais au moins qui c'était peut-être que je fairais tout pour ne pas lui ressembler !_

Tecna vit l'écran devenir noir . Sa mère avait raccrocher ... Son père avait toujours été un sujet tabou chez elle . On ne devait pas parler de lui . Tecna ne savait pas si il était vivant ou mort ni ce qu'il avait fait pour être aussi mal considérer ...

Elle s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant . Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ces temps – çi ? Elle avait envie de pleurer , de s'énerver , d'être joyeuse , heureuse mais il n'y arrivait pas ... Elle était confuse ...

 _« Tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te ... »_

Cette phrase lui tournait en tête . Elle ne savait plus comment faire , comment réagir .

 _« Tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te ... »_

 _« Bip,bip,bip »_

Son gsm vibrait . Elle l'attrapa et consulta ses messages.

 _De : Musa_

 _À : Tecna_

 _Hey,_

 _les garçons sont arrivés . Tu nous rejoins ? Nous sommes près de la fontaine ._

La fée de la technologie se leva , vérifia vite sa tenue et partit rejoindre ses amies avec cette phrase qui lui tournait en tête .

 _« Tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te bloqueront , tes émotions te bloqueront , ... »_

* * *

 **Voili , voilou . Ce premier chapitre est terminé . J'espère que vous avez aimer . Laissez vos avis dans les commentaires ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Amour

**Donc voici le deuxième chapitre . Je précise que dans cette fanfiction Tecna a les cheveux longs bouclés et que cette fanfiction se passe après la saison 6 . Précisons aussi que je ne me suis pas inspirer de magical Bloom ... Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu cette avant série Winx . Bonne lecture .  
**

* * *

 _La petite fille était assise avec sa mère face à un médecin . La dernière fois qu'elle était aller voir un docteur elle avait garder le souvenir de quelqu'un de bienveillant et souriant . Bref , tout le contraire du type qui se trouvait en face d'elle ainsi que de son cabinet . Tout deux étaient froid et dégageaient une atmosphère ... Comment dire ? Particulière et sans émotions ..._

 _-Que puis – je pour vous madame ... Enfin mademoiselle Anderson ? Demanda enfin le docteur d'un ton neutre ._

 _-Ma fille semble dégager trop d'émotions ... Elle n'arrive pas à gérer ses sentiments et j'ai peur que cela lui pose problème dans le futur ._

 _L'homme se leva et marcha d'une manière assez neutre vers Tecna et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur ._

 _-Il est vrai que pour une enfant de Zénith cela pose un soucis . Il est courant que les enfants savent moins bien gérer leurs sentiments que les adultes mais si cela s'aggrave ils sont , bien entendu , considérer comme déficient sentimentaux ._

 _À ce mot , Tecna frissonna . Être reconnut comme déficient sentimentaux était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait arriver à un citoyen de Zénith . Le docteur , en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait , se releva et lui dit :_

 _-Je suis sûre que tu ne souhaites pas en devenir une ... Mais ta réaction me prouve déjà que tu es sur la mauvaise voie . Je vais te poser une question : Sais tu ce que c'est l'amour ?_

 _-Un sentiment ._

 _-Bien mais serais-tu le décrire ?_

 _-L'amour ... Ça rend les gens joyeux , ça apporte du bonheur à ceux qui le ressente , ça peux blesser aussi ..._

 _Le docteur regarda attentivement Tecna puis se dirigea vers son bureau . Il tapa plusieurs choses puis s'adressa à sa mère :_

 _-Mademoiselle , vous recevrez bientôt un message dans lequel vous recevrez tout les renseignements nécessaires pour un camp spécial ayant pour but de remettre votre fille dans ... Va t-on dire une « bonne structure sentimentale » . Par la suite , elle devra aller voir un psychologue quelques temps . Ne vous souciez pas des frais , cette démarche est encadrée par le gouvernement ._

 _En fait , Tecna sache que l'amour est un sentiment aussi beau que dangereux . On se sent bien quand on le ressent mais il ne faut pas si fiez . Il te fait du mal . Il faut mieux se limiter à l'amour amical que l'on put ressentir envers des amis ou des objets . Mais le véritable amour n'existe pas réellement ._

 _Cette phrase fit de l'effet à la mère de Tecna mais elle préféra se taire tandis que sa fille semblait un peu consterner . Comment peut-on vivre sans grand amour ?_

* * *

 _-Eh Tecna , on est là ._ Cria Stella depuis l'un des bancs qui entouraient la fontaine .

La jeune fille fit un petit sourire en voyant son amie déployer tant d'énergie pour attirer son attention .

 _-Wah , il est cool ton pull Tecna._ Dit Brandon en rigolant .

- _Merci . Je l'aime beaucoup , je trouve ça assez sarcastique ..._

En effet , la fée de la technologie portait un jeans avec un pull noir sur lequel il était marqué en gris :

« _Sauf erreur de ma part , je ne me trompe JAMAIS ! »_

La demoiselle balaya du regard la joyeuse petite troupe mais n'y trouva pas Timmy . Où était t-il passer encore ?

 _-Ah , en fait Tecna : Timmy est retenue à Fontaine Rouge mais il m'a charger de te remettre ça ._ Dit Hélia en lui tendant une boîte rouge .

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas pris la boîte et parti en direction du lac sans un mot .

- _Hum , dites , c'est moi ou Tecna est encore plus renfermée que d'habitude ?_ Demanda Sky .

Riven haussa les épaules en signe de réponse . Stella , quand à elle , n'hésita pas à lancer un petit commentaire :

- _Tecna est compliquée et souvent vexer pour un rien . D'ailleurs l'autre jour , je lui ai dit que ..._

Musa avait déjà décrocher au blabla de son amie . Elle suivait du regard sa colocataire qui s'éloignait rapidement . Qu'est ce qu'elle avait depuis ces derniers jours ?

La fée de la musique ne savait même plus si elle pouvait confier des choses à sa meilleure amie ... Elle avait l'air sans émotions ... Heureusement qu'elle avait Layla . Et c'est sur cette pensée , qu'elle écouta à nouveau la longue explication de Stella sur les différentes façons de se coiffer .

 **Près du lac :**

Tecna c'était assise sous un arbre pour ouvrir le cadeau de son petit copain . C'était un très beau collier coeur péridot . Touchée par cette attention soudaine , elle le mit directement autour de son cou . Il y avait un mot avec le bijou :

 _« Hey Tecna ,_

 _tu ne semble pas aller très bien ces jours-ci . Voici un petit cadeau pour te remonter le moral . J'espère qu'il te plaira . N'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas . Je t'aime ._

 _Timmy »_

La jeune fille s'allongea par terre . L'amour c'est dangereux tout comme les sentiments . Voilà pourquoi elle ne parlait pas de Timmy à sa mère mais cette situation la tuait.

Elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle était avec lui . Il était doux , gentil , attentionné et timide aussi . C'était son côté maladroit qu'elle appréciait le plus ça lui donnait un petit quelque chose ... Un petit elle ne sait quoi de plus que les autres .

Mais , elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait ou même qu'elle lui parlait .

 _« Le véritable amour n'existe pas vraiment ! Méfie toi ! »_

 _-Je risque quoi en aimant quelqu'un ? Je risque quoi en exprimant mes émotions ? Pourquoi personne ne souhaite me dire qui est mon père ? Qu'a t-il fait pour que ma mère le détestes ?_ Cria t-elle .

Au fond , peut-être que sa mère n'avait jamais aimer son père . Généralement , les enfants étaient soit créer en laboratoire soit mi-robot mi-humain ... Qu'était t-elle alors ? Le résultat d'une expérience , le fruit d'un véritable amour ou alors un assemblage de chaire et de métal ?

Plus rien ne lui semblait logique pou le moment et perdre sa logique était certainement l'une des pires choses qui puissent arriver à une fée de la technologie ...

* * *

 **Voilà , c'est déjà fini . j'espère que vous avez aimer . N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser dans les commentaires .**

 **Bye bye ^^ Merci d'avoir lu . ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Annonce

**Bonsoir à tous , voiçi le chapitre 3 . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Une jupe longue , un bête petit chemisier blanc , les cheveux partagés en deux tresses . Voilà à quoi ressemblait la petite Tecna en se rendant au camp ._

 _« Votre enfant montre trop d'émotions et vous voudriez qu'il apprenne à étouffer ses sentiments ?_

 _Pas de problème ! Le camp de **restructure sentimentale** est fait(e) pour lui/elle . "  
_

 _C'est ce que lisait la petite fille de bientôt 7 ans sur le petit prospectus qui leur avait été fournit avec les papiers d'inscriptions ..._

 _Elle fit la moue tout en réduisant en une boulette ce maudit papier et le jeta au loin. . Celui-ci rebondit sur le crâne d'un bonhomme chauve qui se trouvait un peu plus loin . Le chauve se retourna alors vers Tecna qui évita de croiser son regard ._

 _-Excuse toi ma chérie . Lui demanda sa mère ._

 _Pour tout réponse , la petite fille regarda le paysage défiler à toute allure à travers la vitre du vaisseau qui les amenaient au camp ._

 _L'homme , qui avait déplié le papier , ne put s'empêcher de placer un commentaire bien sarcastique :_

 _-Une mauvaise graine ? Magnifique , ce camp lui fera le plus grand bien ._

 _La mère de Tecna hocha la tête poliment puis se tourna vers sa fille ._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas excusée ? Je te croyais plus polie que ça ..._

 _-je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais . Je fairais preuve de compassion à son égard ... Et ressentir ça c'est pas bien non ?_

 _-Tecna ... Soupira sa mère . Si tu ne t'étais pas énerver , tu n'aurais pas eu à t'excuser ._

 _La petite fille aux cheveux magentas posa sa tête contre la vitre en soupirant à son tour :_

 _-Pourquoi je dois aller là-bas ? Tu n'aimes plus que je te fasse rire ?_

 _-Ma chérie ... Je ..._

 _Mais sa mère n'acheva pas sa phrase . Au fond d'elle même , elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle envoyait sa fille dans ce lieu sordide qu'était ce camp ..._

 _Peut-être parce que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde et aussi que le gouvernement ne lui avait pas laisser le choix ..._

 _Chacune perdues dans leurs pensées , ce voyage mère-fille se poursuivit et s'acheva dans la silence le plus total ..._

 _Ce n'est qu'a leur arrivée sur place qu'elles se parlèrent à nouveau ._

 _-Écoute moi bien Tecna . Si je t'envoie là-bas , c'est avant tout parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais c'est aussi pour ton bien . J'aime toujours que tu me fasses rire et j'adore tout autant ton joli sourire mais il faut que tu comprennes ..._

 _-C'est bon maman , j'ai compris ! La coupa Tecna en entrant dans le bâtiment sinistre qui serait sa maison pour les deux prochains mois ._

 _Sur le chemin du retour , la mère de Tecna était partagée ..._ _C'était suite à la pression des autres qu'elle avait amené sa fille là-bas. . Mais était – ce une bonne idée ?_

 _La réponse est , bien évidemment , non . Ça elle l'ignore encore mais , à partir de ce jour , tout va changer ..._

* * *

Ce matin , il arriva quelque chose de spectaculaire à Tecna ! Car aujourd'hui , c'est Musa qui la secouait dans tout les sens pour la réveiller et non l'inverse .

La jeune fée ouvrit doucement ses yeux turquoises et jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à son réveil :

6h30 ! Mais qu'est ce qui arrivait à sa colocataire ? Habituellement , le réveil sonnait à 7h et pas avant puis il fallait compter plus ou moins un quart d'heure pour réveiller la fée de la musique .

Tecna râla et replongea sous les couvertures malgré les protestations de son amie . Stella fît , à ce moment précis , irruption dans la chambre en criant :

- _Alors , tu l'as réveiller ?_

 _-Non ,je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte qu'elle se lève !_

La princesse de solaria , fort réputée pour ses caprices , lança un sort sur le lit de Tecna . Celui-ci se retourna et, puisque l'on ne peut contredire la gravité, la fée de la technologie se retrouva brutalement face contre terre.

L'esprit fonctionnel de Tecna étant encore en veille, celle-ci se mit violemment à hurler :

- _FICHEZ – MOI LA PAIX !_

Surprises , les deux fées reculèrent assez rapidement . Heureusement , la douce fée de la nature (alias Flora) rentra pile à ce moment là et s'agenouilla prés de Tecna en réprimandant , au passage , le comportement de Stella :

- _Franchement , tu ne sais rien faire avec délicatesse . Ça va Tec ?_

La jeune fille hocha la tête :

- _Y se passe quoi ?_

 _-Faragonda fait une annonce spéciale aujourd'hui avant le déjeuner . Elle souhaite que nous la rejoignions à 7h dans la cour ._

 _-Ah ok ..._

Stella la tira par le bras sans soucier de son état pour l'amener dans sa chambre où le reste du groupe se trouvait déjà .

- _Si on te réveille si rapidement c'est parce que j'ai de nouveaux vêtements pour vous !_

Petit claquement des doigts de la part de la princesse de Solaria et toutes les Winx revêtir une nouvelle tenue .

- _Tecna ! Elle te va à ravir !_ S'écria Bloom .

En effet , La jeune fille se trouvait désormais vêtue d'une tunique bleue électrique et d'un legging noir tout simple .

La fée du soleil et de la lune était assez fière d'elle . Rester dans les tons simples avec Tecna la mettait parfaitement en valeur .

- _Alors satisfaite ?_ Demanda t-elle

La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas haussa les épaules . Elle s'en fichait et ne pris même pas la peine de s'admirer devant l'un des nombreux miroirs qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de Stella .

Sur Zénith , s'admirer est égal à vanité . Et la vanité est banni du comportement de toutes personnes y vivant . Elle avait appris ça au camp , il y a de cela plusieurs années .

Retournée dans sa chambre , elle enfila illico presto son bon vieux jeans ainsi qu'un nouvel pull sur lequel il était noter :

« **Un jour , je suis née . Depuis , j'improvise »**

- _Tecna ! Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ma tenue ?_ S'exclama Stella .

 _-Pas envie ..._

Outrée , la fée du soleil et de la lune rejoignit les autres en marmonnant dans sa barbe .

 **À 7 h , dans la cour d'Alféa :**

 _-Bonjour à tous , si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncez une grande nouvelle !_

Faragonda attenda quelques minutes pour faire durer le suspence avant de reprendre :

- _Comme promis , j'ai soumise le projet d'une journée spéciale Winx aux autorités de Magix et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez officiellement qu'elle aura lieu ._

Des cris de joies se firent entendre parmis les élèves . Cette journée était attendu depuis longtemps par tous !

- _Elle aura lieu mardi prochain et , pour la rendre encore plus exceptionnelle , j'invite nos six fées du Winx club de réaliser un petit spectacle ou vidéo pour raconter leurs vies . J'aimerais que ce que vous réaliserez soit en rapport avec votre pouvoir les filles . Bien évidemment , les familles sont invitées ._

Tout le monde semblait emballer par ce projet . Tous sauf Tecna qui fixait le sol ... Mardi ? C'est dans une semaine ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait réaliser en une semaine et surtout qu'allait t'elle raconter ? Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à faire la fête ...

* * *

 **Voilà , j'ai changer quelques petites choses et re-publier ce chapitre . J'ai allonger par-çi par-là puis j'ai essayer de corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe (mais je ne doute pas qu'il en reste beaucoup ) :/  
**

 **Je suis beaucoup plus contente de cette "autre" version . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Seul le début n'a pas changer .**

 **Bizz rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! Laissez vos avis ;-)**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar

**Bonsoir à tous , voici le chapitre 4 . Il se passe pas mal de chose et un nouveau personnage fait son apparition !**

 **Je vais devoir (éventuellement) changez le résumé pour que ce soit plus cohérent ou non je vais pas le changer ... En fait j'en sais trop rien , on verra ^^ !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Magix . Dans le campus d'Alféa , toutes les lumières étaient éteintes depuis plusieurs heures déjà . Les respirations régulières des êtres endormis se faisaient entendre dans les différentes chambres .

 _-Oui Brandon , j'arrive ..._ Marmonnait une voix pâteuse .

Celle ci parvenait de la chambre de Stella , rêvant sûrement de son beau spécialiste la kidnappant sur un cheval blanc ...

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans une autre chambre . Il s'agissait de Layla , rêvant , sans aucun doute , de courir un marathon . Comment le deviner ? C'est très simple : on ne court pas dans sa chambre les yeux fermés pour s'amuser. Son somnambulisme expliquerait aussi les réveils parfois accompagnés d'une bosse de la fée des fluides... Mais éloignons-nous sans bruit vers la chambre suivante...

La première chose marquante en entrant dans cette chambre est le nombre incommensurable de plantes présentes, mais aussi ce drôle de petit lapin gesticulant dans son sommeil.

Mise à part ça , tout est calme et les respirations des deux fées sereines . Enfin , presque ...

La fée de la flamme du dragon ouvrit des yeux endormis .

Avions – nous fait trop de bruit en entrant ?

- _Je sens ... une énergie négative ._ Murmura t-elle à elle même en se levant .

Une énergie négative? Elle ne pouvait que provenir de la dernière chambre, encore non vérifiée. Il faut vite devancer Bloom et faire un état des lieux.

Voilà , nous y sommes . Musa semblait être assez paisible , au contraire de Tecna , bien plus agités . Pire même ! Elle faisait un cauchemar !

 _-Maman ? Maman ? S'écrie une petite fille aux cheveux magentas en secouant sa mère qui est entrain de sangloter ._

 _-Laisse ... Laisse moi Tecna ... Retourne dans ta chambre ... Dit – elle en regardant une photo ._

 _Tecna essaya de regarder la photo en question. Tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir c'est un jeune couple . La jeune fille était sa mère et le jeune homme son père sûrement ._

 _-Maman , je veux voir la tête du garçon sur la photo ._

 _ **-**_ **N-O-N** _. Dit elle d'une voix mécanique ._

 _-Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _En voyant sa mère se lever avec une démarche de robot , Tecna recula et plus elle recula plus elle vieillissait ._

 _Quand elle eut atteint son âge actuel , elle se heurta à quelque chose . Une statue représentant une dame aux yeux noirs , cheveux gris et chignon relever ._

 _-Madame la directrice ..._

 _La tête de la statue bougea pour fixer la jeune fille :_

 _-Tecna Anderson , vous êtes une mauvaise graine comme votre père , Tecna Anderson , vous êtes une mauvaise graine comme votre père ..._

 _Un homme apparut devant elle avec une latte à la main . Il frappait l'objet sur le bout de ses doigts :_

 _-Mademoiselle Anderson , le séjour dans notre camp ne semble plus faire effet sur vous . Cela est regrettable ._

 _Quelque chose toucha l'épaule de la jeune fée qui se retourna . Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et au regard triste lui tendit une corde :_

 _-Tecna , joue avec moi ... S'il te plaît ._

 _-Maman , s'il te plaît . Sanglota Tecna_

 **-J'A-I C-O-M-M-I-S U-N-E E-R-R-E-U-R . T-U N'A-U-R-A-I-S JAMAIS D-Û N-A-Î-T-R-E ...**

 _La jeune fille tomba à genoux :_

 _-Je t'en prie , aide moi ..._

 _Presque toutes les secondes , une nouvelle personne apparaissait avec un nouveau reproche et une nouvelle phrase qu'elle répétait à l'infini :_

 _-Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ... Tes émotions te bloqueront ... Joue avec moi Tecna ... On va bientôt devoir recommencer le traitement ... Mauvaise graine ... Ouvre – toi ... Ne t'ouvre pas ..._

 _Tecna couvrit ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre . Cela ne changea rien et elle se mise à crier :_

 _-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ..._

 _« TECNA ! »_

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux si soudainement que Bloom et Musa sursautèrent de frayeur .

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et son respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide .

Le reste du Winx club entra en un coup de vent dans la pièce :

 _-On a entendu crier ... Tecna ? Ça va pas ?_ Demanda Flora .

 _-Houlà , tu es toute rouge ... Inspire et expire lentement et profondément ._ Lui conseilla Layla en la voyant .

 _-Je ne crois pas que ça suffira . On devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie . J'y vais ._ Dit Musa en soutenant son amie . _Retournez vous coucher ._

* * *

 **À cet instant même au palais royal de Zénith :**

 _-Majesté , cela ne pouvait t-il pas attendre demain ?_

 _-Non , ça fait déjà 15 ans qu'on nous n'avons plus contrôler nos citoyens . Les renégats deviennent de plus en plus nombreux . Bientôt notre gouvernement risque d'être renversé ._

 _-Soit mais pourquoi nous convoquez - vous à 3h du matin ?_

Le roi de Zéntih se tourna vers ses nombreux techniciens qui avaient réunis d'urgence dans la salle du trône :

 _-Quelle question ? Pour préparer les robots à recenser les habitants de Zéntih et arrêter les ... sentimentales ..._

 _-Pour quand cela doit -il être fait ?_

 _-Le plus vite sera le mieux . Travaillez je vous interdis de vous reposez tant qu'ils ne seront pas prêt !_

Les techniciens du roi Cryos foncèrent rejoindre leurs laboratoires pour se mettre au travail . Le roi regarda le capitale de son royaume endormi en murmurant :

 _-Cela fait si longtemps que je souhaite me venger de toi ... Au bout de 15 ans , tu dois bien avoir baisser ta garde ... Je te trouverais et je t'anéantirais ... DE MES PROPRES MAINS !_

* * *

 **Retour à l'infirmerie :**

 _-Voilà , c'est bien Tecna , respire à fond ._ Dit l'infirmière en tenant un masque respiratoire sur la bouche de la jeune fille . _Voilà , c'est bien tu te sens capable de respirer toute seule maintenant ?_

Le jeune fille hocha la tête et Ophélie retira le masque puis obligea Tecna à s'allonger :

 _-Rendors toi maintenant . Tu en as bien besoin . Tu peux y aller Musa , je garde ton amie ici pour le reste de la nuit et sûrement les premières heures de cours . Tu le dira à tes professeurs ._

La fée de la musique hocha la tête et reprit le chemin de son dortoir .

En entrant , elle vit toutes ses amies dans le salon .

 _-Musa , comment va Tecna ?_ Demanda Stella .

 _-L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une crise d'angoisse , une baisse de tension et de l'hyperventilation . Elle restera à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain ._

Layla soupira :

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ces derniers temps ... Elle a l'air ... Désorienté ..._

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent en silence . Le comportement de leur amie les inquiétaient beaucoup .

 _-Bon s'y on allait se recoucher ._ Dit Flora en baillant .

 _\- Oui , ce serait bien d'ailleurs je ne peux expliquer comment mais je me suis réveiller avec mes baskets aux pieds ._ Dit la princesse d'Andros .

Bloom haussa les épaules pensive :

 _-J'ai ressenti des ondes négatives tout à l'heure ..._

Stella fit la moue :

 _\- Arrêtez votre parano toutes les deux et allons tous nous coucher . Je voudrais finir mon rêve moi ._

C'est ainsi qu'elles se dirigèrent chacune vers leurs chambres . Musa , qui pensait encore à Tecna , fut tirer de ses pensées par un murmure venant de Stella :

\- _Oooohhh Brandon attends moi , toi et ton beau étalon .  
_

* * *

 **Voilà c'est déjà fini . J'espère que cela va vous intriguez . Le roi Cryos va prendre de la place dans l'histoire donc garder les passages où il apparaît bien en tête ^^**

 **Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la fin de ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous auras fait rire .**

 **J'espère que vous passez tous de bonne vacances ^^**

 **Laissez vos avis !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Menace

**Hello ,**

 **Nouveau chapitre dont je suis assez fière . L'intrigue est bien poser l'histoire se déroule bien (enfin c'est pas la joie pour Tecna) . Bref je suis contente car je trouve que ça a du sens ^^**

 **Grand merci à Jeremie du forum france 3 pour ces critiques constructives et bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

Anita Anderson soupira en déposant ses lunettes sur son bureau . Elle travaillait sur un système de haute sécurité nouvelle génération pour le palais royal de Zénith . Mise à part les cernes sous ses yeux , rien n'avançaient mais elle se devait de finir dans les temps . Si son projet aboutissait , elle sera considérée comme un inventeur accompli . Cette opportunité ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie et rien ne devait la détourner de cette objectif .

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une photo de sa fille . Il y a peu , Tecna l'avait appeler pour savoir si elle comptait venir à la journée spéciale Winx organiser par l'école .

\- _Je ne peux pas Tecna , j'ai du travail …_ Avait t-elle simplement répondu .

 _\- Je m'y attendais . C'est pas grave … Au revoir ._ Répondis t-elle en raccrochant .

Voilà à quoi se résumait leur relation mère/fille une simple discussion téléphonique au cours de laquelle elles n'échangeaient que des banalités .

Essayant de chasser ces idées noires , Anita empoigna son instrument de mesure et sortit en direction du palais .

 _« C'est sûrement les mesures qui ne sont pas exactes . Mon système de sécurité doit quadriller un maximum de zone du palais tout en étant discret . Il faut que je place tout mes modules à des lieux stratégiques mais ceux ci sont trop éloigner les uns des autres … Il faut que je repère d'autres endroit où les placer pour qu'ils soient plus proches … Sinon je peux encore essayer de l'améliorer pour qu'il marche sur une plus longue distance mais je crois que c'est peine perdu . »_ Pensa t-elle dans le train techno – magique qui la menait au palais .

 _\- Palais royal de Zénith . Annonça_ une voix robotique dans le haut parleur .

La femme aux cheveux rouges descendit du véhicule et marcha vers le palais .

\- _Excusez – moi madame . Vous ne pouvez rentrer dans le palais sans autorisation ._ Lui dit l'un des gardes en l'empêchant de passer l'imposante porte du palais .

 _\- C'est mademoiselle . Attendez , j'ai mon autorisation sur moi ._ Répondit t-elle en fouillant dans ses poches . Mais … Je ne la trouve pas . J'ai du l'oublier chez moi .

 _\- A d'autres mais pas à nous . Sans autorisation vous n'entrerez pas ._

 _\- Écoutez moi , je suis chargée de mettre au point un nouveau système de sécurité pour le palais et j'ai absolument besoin de faire des mesures !_

Les gardes restèrent imperturbables :

 _-Sans votre autorisation , vous n'entrerez pas ._

Voyant que c'était peine perdu , Anita Anderson fit demi – tour . Elle était étonnée par deux choses : la première était se renforcement soudain de sécurité et la deuxième était que les gardes soit des humains et non des robots .

L'autorisation n'était pas obligatoire d'habitude et des gardes humains qui se chargeait de la sécurité du palais ce n'était pas courant .

Quelque chose la sortit de ses pensées :

- _Gardes , laissez la passer ._ Dit une voix qui lui était familière .

Elle se retourna pour voir le roi Cryos qui lui faisait signe de venir . Elle s'exécuta et remercia platement le roi :

 _\- Merci beaucoup Majesté . Je suis reconnaissante de l'aide que vous venez de m'apporter ._

 _\- Voyons Anita , où est passer le « tu » du temps jadis ?_ Dit - il _e_ n riant .

La femme à la rouge chevelure ne répondit pas et préféra marcher vers la salle du trône en gardant les yeux baisser .

Le roi Cryos se sentant vexer par son silence la suivit .

Arriver dans la salle du trône , Anita sortit son appareil de mesure et se plaça contre le mur face au trône pour vérifier la distance .

Le roi Zénith ordonna aux personnes présente dans la salle de sortir et ferma les portes . Il se tourna vers Anita :

 _\- Ah Anita , Anita , Anita . Si seulement tu avais accepter ma proposition tu ne serais pas dans cet état ._

 _\- A quoi fait – tu allusion Cryos ?_

Le roi s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre :

 _\- Tu le sais très bien . Regarde toi aujourd'hui , tu te tue à la tâche pour rien alors qu'il suffit d'un simple mot , une simple demande pour changer ta vie ._

Il fit demi – tour pour déposer son royal postérieur sur un meuble tout aussi royal .

 _\- Pourquoi as tu renforcer la sécurité Cryos ?_

 _\- Je compte refaire régulièrement des contrôles pour démasquer les déficient sentimentaux . Sachant que cette procédure ne plais pas à tout le monde , j'ai préférer prendre mes précautions ._

Anita Anderson frissonna en repensant au dernier contrôle qu'il y avait eu sur Zénith . Tellement de proches arrêter pour être transporter on ne sait où .

En voyant le trouble de la femme , un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du roi .

 _-_ _En fait Anita , comment va ta fille ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas remarquer un changement de comportement chez elle ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra sur ses mesures .

 _-_ _Ne t'inquiètes pas , j'enverrai un robot à Alféa . Elle passera un contrôle elle aussi . Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aucun soucis à se faire ._

 _\- 10 mètres 47 ._ Dit soudainement Anita .

 _-_ _Pardon ?_

Elle rangea son appareil dans sa poche en disant :

 _-_ _La salle fait 10 mètres 47 . La dernière fois j'avais mesurer 9 mètres . C'est ça qui n'allait pas …_

 _Je vous remercie de votre accueil majesté . Votre nouveau système de sécurité sera prêt dans les plus brefs délais ._

Et elle s'éloigna dans pas rapide et vif . Le roi lui cria :

- _Un jour , tu seras à moi . Ce n'est qu'un question de temps ._

Et il ria en voyant Anita trembler ….

* * *

Le dernier cours de la journée touchait à sa fin , les élèves rassemblaient leurs affaires le sourire aux lèvres . Les jeunes filles bavardaient des dernières nouvelles du campus , à savoir : la journée spéciale Winx qui aura lieu après – demain .

La majeur partie des filles du Winx club avait fini leurs projets et toutes les fées avaient hâte d'en apprendre plus sur leurs idoles et de façon original qui puisse est !

\- _J'ai hâte de voir celui de Bloom !_

 _\- Moi , je sens qu'on va bouger avec celui que Layla et Musa font ensemble ._

 _\- Moi , c'est celui de Tecna que j'ai hâte de voir ._

La fée de la technologie se retourna pour voir qui avait dit cela . Elle aperçut un groupe de fille au bout de la salle .

- _Pourquoi Tecna ?_ Demanda une fille aux cheveux noirs

 _\- Je trouve que c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant . Répondit une fille aux cheveux blancs mi – longs et aux yeux_ _bleus ._

 _-Si tu le dis Floriane . Après tout on a chacune notre préférée ._

Tecna sourit . Elle était heureuse que certaines personnes avaient hâte de voir son projet . Mais elles risquaient d'être déçues car elle n'avait encore rien fait .

\- _Tecna ? Puis vous parlez deux minutes ?_ Demanda Griselda alors que les autres élèves quittaient la classe .

 _\- Oui ? Qu'y a t-il madame ?_

 _\- N'oubliez pas que vous devez me dire ce que vous faite pour votre projet demain dernière limite . Je compte sur vous !_

 _\- Oui madame . Ne vous inquiétez pas , je finirai à temps ._

 _\- Oh , je ne m'inquiète pas . J'ai confiance en vous ._ Répondit Griselda avec un sourire aux lèvres . _Vous pouvez y aller ._

La jeune fée quitta la classe . Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de projet . Stella allait faire un spectacle de son et lumières , Musa et Layla fairont un spectacle musicale en duo , Flora va utiliser des plantes aux pollen magiques . Pour Bloom , elle ne savait pas … Mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait pour la dire que ce serait l'histoire la plus intéressante .

Tecna n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'elle allait faire quelque chose au final …

Elle n'était pas sûre de grand-chose ces derniers temps et elle souhaitait en parler à la directrice .

Madame Faragonda est quelqu'un de si attentionnée .

« _Toc , toc »_

 _\- Oui , entrez ._

La fée aux cheveux magentas poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de la directrice .

\- _Ah , Tecna . Vous tombez bien . Je viens de recevoir un communiqué du gouvernement de Zénith . Un robot passera faire un contrôle apparemment . Il semblerait que ce soit obligatoire ._

Tout semblait geler en Tecna . Le contrôle n'avait plus eu lieu depuis des années . Pourquoi était il à nouveau d'actualité ?

\- _Tecna ? Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Euh … Oui , je voulais vous demandez si … Je pouvais utiliser la pierre des souvenirs pour mon projet ._

Devant l'air étonner de Faragonda , elle se pressa de donner une explication :

- _Dans ma famille , on n'a pas beaucoup de photos de mon enfance et j'aimerais pouvoir illustrer mon projet comme il faut …_

 _\- Bien , si ce n'est que pour ça vous avez ma permission . Mais dépêchez – vous mon petit . Votre projet doit être prêt dans deux jours ._ Répondit la directrice avec un sourire .

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à la doyenne avant de quitter le bureau .

Elle marcha dans pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre et fut soulager de constater que toutes ses camarades étaient sortis .

Elle s'essaya près d'un mur et laissa libre court à ses larmes . Cette fois – ci , elle serait arrêtée comme les autres . Elle le savait , elle le sentait . Elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir mais le projet était une chance unique de faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il lui arrivait .

Elle sécha ses larmes , se leva et partit dans la salle de la pierre des souvenirs . Elle avait du travail !

* * *

 **Alors , que pensez vous du personnage du roi Cryos ? Un peu instable non ? Comme vous avez pu le lire il connaissait la mère de Tecna et semble l'apprécier particulièrement . Mais que c'est t-il passer entre ses deux là ? De plus Cryos semble en avoir après quelqu'un (voir chapitre précédent ) . On m'a déjà proposer le père de Tecna (et je m'y attendais) . Enfin vous verrez vous verrez . J'ai trouver une chanson qui va trop bien avec le thème de mon histoire . je mettrais certaines paroles de celle ci dans un prochain chapitre (pour accentuer l'effet dramatique de l'histoire . Enfin enfin je sens que le suite va venir rapidement .**

 **Laissez moi vos avis ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lires ^^**

 **à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Contrôle sentimental

**Hello**

 **Le chapitre 6 est là ! Bon il ne se passe peut - être pas grand chose de spectaculaire dans celui ci mais j'ai grande hâte de diffusez le chapitre 7 et 8 ! Ils seront plus intéressant que celui mais bon je m'égare . Bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

 _\- Que tout les habitants de la rue sortent devant leurs maisons . Nous allons procéder au contrôle sentimental ! Ne nous obligez pas à employer la force !_ Cria une voix dans la rue qui fît sursauter les habitants .

Anita soupira et, faisant mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue .

Depuis le seuil de sa porte, elle aperçut un groupe de soldats armés au bout de la rue et vit peu à peu des familles sortirent de leurs maisons d'un air résigné .

Non sans étonnement , elle remarqua que la porte de sa voisine demeurait close .

- _Mademoiselle Anderson ?_ Demanda un des soldats en s'approchant d'elle . _Est ce que votre voisine , madame Loter , se trouve à son domicile ._

 _\- Je crois . Cette dame est un peu sourde . Peut – être qu'elle ne vous a pas entendu ._ Répondit t-elle sur un ton neutre .

\- _Peut – être mais, selon nos informations, sa petite fille vit avec elle . Ce n'est pas logique ._

 _Forcez la porte !_ Cria t-il .

Les autres soldats, jusque là grouper au début de la rue, se dirigèrent vers le numéro 12 de la rue et forcèrent la porte .

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent avec en tirant par le bras une dame aux cheveux gris plutôt âgé et une petite fille aux cheveux châtains .

- _Lâchez moi . Vous n'avez pas le droit ._ Cria la vieille femme .

- _Nous avons tout les droits madame Loter . Nous sommes en mission officielle pour sa majesté ._ Répondit le soldat en s'éloignant d'Anita .

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout les habitants de la rue se trouvait sur le seuil de leur porte avant de continuer :

- _Bonjour à tous, je suis William capitaine de la garde rapprochée du roi Cryos . Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous faire passer le test pour savoir si vous êtes déficient sentimentaux ou non . Si le test s'avère positif , vous serez emmener de gré ou de force . Bien, nous allons commencer ._

William s'avança vers un véhicule stationner au début de la rue . Avec l'aide d'un de ses acolytes, il sortit un boîte en fer qu'il ouvrit . De cette boîte , sortit plein de petits robots semblable à des grosses araignées qui se mirent à foncer vers les habitants de la rue . Certains poussèrent des cris d'exclamations en voyant les petits robots grimper sur eux .

- _Ne craignez rien madames et messieurs, ceux – ci est une nouvelle version des robots – testeurs . Ils vont d'abord vous scannez l'œil puis vous devrez fixer le petit tuyau que vous voyez sur le dos . Celui ci vous projettera dans_ _une « réalité alternative » où se passera le test ._

 _Vous aurez l'impression que cela dura longtemps mais, en vérité, une seule minute passera ici ._

En voyant le robot escalader le pan de sa robe , Anita pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer . Arrivé à sa tête , le robot agrippa son col et scanna son œil . Éblouie , elle pris un peu de temps avant de repérer le tuyau . Quand elle le trouva, elle se sentit comme aspirer .

« Où est ce que je suis ? » Se demanda t-elle .

 **Bonjour madame Anderson . L'heure du test est arrivée . Celui ci consistera à des mises en situation toutes simples . Vos réactions et sentiments seront analyser et nous permettrons de déterminer votre statut .**

 **-** _Bien, allons – y ._ Répondit t-elle à la voix métallique .

Anita se retrouva instantanément transporter devant une maison en flammes . Elle entendait des cris … Il devait y avoir du monde à l'intérieur .

 **Première situation , une famille de 7 personnes sont coincées dans leur maison en flammes . Ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir mais des pompiers se précipitent pour essayer de leurs porter secours . Quel est votre réaction ?**

 _ **-** Chef, laissez nous y aller . Nous devons essayer de les sauver !_

Remarquant qu'on s'adressait à elle, Anita répondit d'un ton neutre :

- _Non … Il serait illogique de réagir de cette façon . Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour eux ._

Les pompiers disparurent alors et elle resta seule devant la maison en flamme .

- _Au secours ! Aidez moi ! Aidez nous !_ Cria une petite en flammes qui cognait contre la fenêtre .

Cela n'émoustilla même pas Anita qui fît demi – tour sans lancer un regard .

 **Bien .**

Tecna apparut devant sa mère, les mains attachés dans le dos, les yeux remplis de larmes .

- _Maman …_

 **Deuxième situation . Tuez votre fille !**

Un couteau apparut dans la main d'Anita .

- _Maman … S'il te plaît …_

La femme aux cheveux rouges hésita . C'est bien la première fois que dans ce genre de test on leur demandait de tuer un de leurs proches . La dernière fois , on l'avait mise face à la situation suivante : Votre enfant est arrêté car il est considéré comme dangereux . Comment réagissez vous ?

 **Alors ?**

Anita haussa les épaules et planta son couteau dans le cœur de sa fille qui hurla .

Ensuite elle la regarda agoniser sous ses yeux .

Pas une larme , pas un soupçons de regret . Rien …. Anita était devenue ce que le gouvernement voulais qu'elle soit : Un être sans cœur … Sans émotions …

 **Félicitations . Le test est réussi madame Anderson . Deux simulations ont suffit pour nous prouver votre dévouement .**

La mère de Tecna se retrouva à nouveau dans sa rue . Le robot était dans la main du capitaine William .

- _Vous avez réussi ._

A ce moment précis , un vaisseau énorme arriva . Le conducteur s'adressa au capitaine :

- _Excusez moi_ _du retard monsieur William . On a eu un mal fou à coffrer la petite famille de la rue d'à côté ._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes . Ils sont tous comme ça . Ouvrez la trappe, mes soldats vont les charger ._

Les soldats,malgré les protestations de ceux-ci, emportèrent les habitants du numéro 12 .

Anita rentra chez elle sans un coup d'œil en arrière . Sa voisine , elle ne lui avait jamais parler pourtant ça faisait une dizaine d'années qu'elle vivait à côté .

Mais sur Zénith, la relation qu'on avait avec son voisin n'avait aucune importance . S'attacher aux autres étaient mauvais .

« _Voyons le côté positif , je suis tranquille maintenant qu'elles ne sont plus là . La petite fille riait trop . C'était déconcentrant »_

* * *

 _«_ _Je l'ai rater …_ Pensa Tecna allonger sur son lit . _J'avais beau le savoir ça fait un choc . »_

C'était la nuit, une belle nuit … Le ciel était dégagé … Demain , il fera sûrement beau .

Tout le monde était heureux … Tout le monde sauf Tecna . Cette journée était l'une des pires de sa vie .

Un homme était venu lui faire passer le test prévu . Lors des simulations, elle n'avait pas bien agit selon le robot .

 _-Vous avez échouer mademoiselle Anderson . A la fin de la semaine, des soldats viendront vous cherchez . Ne tentez pas de fuir, ce serait inutile . Nous serons vous trouvez ._

Et il était parti … Il la laissa seule dans la pièce avec son désespoir .

Le reste de la journée, elle a fait semblant … Semblant d'être heureuse .

La fin de la semaine … Dimanche … Dans trois jours , elle ne sera plus de ce monde , c'était sûre .

Avant de mourir, elle voulait faire passer un message à tout ceux qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait .

Son projet allait l'aider . Elle l'avait fini aujourd'hui .

Il ne la sauvera pas mais il sauvera des milliers de personnes . C'est ce qu'elle espérait . C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait .

* * *

 **C'est sur cette note assez déprimante que nous finissons ce chapitre .**

 **Tecna est convaincue qu'elle va mourir mais aussi que le fait de révéler son problème aux autres ne le sauvera pas . Mais qu'arrive t-il aux sentimentaux ? Meurent t-ils ? Sont t-ils prisonniers ? Tecna le sait t-elle ?**

 **La mère de Tecna a tuer sa fille en simulation . Devra t-elle le faire en vrai ? Comment les Winx et les spécialistes vont réagir face à ce que Tena va leur révéler , vont ils comprendre sa détresse ?**

 **Vous découvrirez tout ça dans**

 **"Projet S.O.S" sans doute le plus long chapitre de cette fiction dans quelques jours sur votre ordi ^^**

 **Promesse de moi ce chapitre vous bouleversera !**

 **Laissez vos coms ^^**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Projet SOS

**Hello tout le monde ^^**

 **Le chapitre 7 ... Houlà quel lllllooooooonnnnnnnggggggg chapitre vous avez là . Ça fait genre 3,4 jours que je suis à fond dedans . J'y passais plusieurs heures et j'étais toujours interrompue quand j'avais une super méga inspiration ce qui me rendait très irritable . ^^'**

 **J'ai fais plein de changements, j'ai réécris plusieurs fois certaines parties ... D'habitude, je me relis une fois et assez rapidement (flemme) et là je me suis relue 5 fois . Des fautes vous en trouverez , ça c'est sur et même plus que d'habitude (ben oui chapitre + long = + de fautes ).**

 **Enfin , j'ai été inspirer . Tellement que j'avais peur de faire un trop long chapitre ('est une peu le cas) . D'habitude, j'ai peur que ce sois trop court ! C'est une grande première ! ^^**

 **Au début, je voulais vous mettre la traduction d'un opening car je trouvais qu'une partie des paroles allait parfaitement avec la note drama de ce chapitre . Et là je suis tomber sur la version française d'Insanity de poucet . je m'étais abonnée récement et je découvrais ces musiques . C'était exactement ce que je cherchais ! Je suis sûre que vous serez du même avis ^^ .**

 **En fait, j'ai décris en gros ce que les Wins allaient présenter mais je n'ai développer que le projet de Tecna . De plus, ce qui est en gras est la voix qui narre (elle est enregistrer c'est celle de Tecna) et entre ce sont des souvenirs qui apparaissent sur l'écran mais puis ce que je ne pouvais vous mettre TOUT j'en ai décris certains et je vous laisse imaginer la suite . Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur de la chanson "Insanity" mais je vous conseille d'écouter la version française de "poucet".**

* * *

Tecna se retourna pour la unième fois dans son lit . Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et elle ne serait dire pourquoi .

La jeune fée soupira en voyant l'heure qu'affichait son réveil numérique .

« _Trois heure quart du matin . Je crois que je ne risque plus de dormir ... »_

Elle se leva pour rejoindre le balcon . Un peu d'air frais lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien .

En ouvrant la porte , elle vit sa colocataire s'agiter et rejeter sa couverture par terre avant de retomber dans un sommeil plus paisible .

Avec un sourire attendri aux lèvres , Tecna ramassa la couverture et la replaça convenablement sur la fée de la musique .

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie avec tristesse . Musa avait vécu tant de déceptions et savoir qu'elle serait la prochaine à grossir la liste ne lui plaisait pas . Malheureusement , elle ne pouvait faire autrement .

« _Enfin , elle a Layla maintenant . Mon absence ne pèsera pas trop dans la balance . »_ Se dit – elle en prenant enfin le chemin du balcon .

Un léger courant d'air fit danser la robe de nuit de Tecna . Celle ci s'accouda au balcon et contempla

le spectacle astral qui s'offrait à elle . Une étoile filante passa soudainement , le jeune fille ferma alors les yeux et prononça un vœux :

 _\- Faites que tout mes amis , en particulier Timmy , ne soit pas trop attrister par mon départ ._

Elle ouvrit les yeux , un frisson la parcourut … La fraîcheur de la nuit sans aucun doute .

Et elle replongea , avec un certain délice , son regard dans les étoiles . Une voix se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit .

 **Tecna**

Elle baissa les yeux vers la cour dont semblait provenir la voix . Ce que vit Tecna lui glaça le sang .

Au milieu de la cour , une silhouette fantomatique la regardait .

\- _Maëve …_ Murmura la fée de la technologie .

Une main se pausa sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux magentas

\- _Tecna ?_

 _\- AAAAAHHH !_

- _Holà , calme toi . Ce n'est que moi ._ Dit Musa en sursautant légèrement . _Je viens de me réveiller et je ne t'es pas vu dans ton lit . Q_ _ue faisais tu ?_

 _\- Je …_ Bablutia t-elle en portant son regard dans la cour déserte . _Je .. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je regardais les étoiles ._

La fée de la musique fit un gros câlin à sa meilleure amie :

 _\- C'est à cause de ton projet que tu es si nerveuse ? Je comprend . Ne t'inquiète pas , je suis sûre que ça va aller . Si on allait boire une tisane ? Flora m'en a passer pour que je déstresse avant un concert depuis j'en prends dés que je le peux ! C'est très efficace ._

\- _Pourquoi pas ? Si ça peux m'aider à dormir ._ Répondit Tecna avec un léger sourire devant l'enthousiasme soudain de son amie

\- _Je suis sûre que ça va t'aider . On va la boire dehors . Reste là , je vais la préparer ._

En l'absence de Musa , Tecna risque un nouveau coup d'œil dans la cour . Rien …

Elle soupira de soulagement , ce n'était que la fatigue qui lui avait jouer un mauvais tour .

La jeune fée rejoigna la fée de la musique dans la salle commune .

- _Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- Non , non … C'est presque prêt . Retourne sur le balcon , j'arrive dans une minute ._

En bonne amie obéissante , elle fit demi – tour pour rejoindre le balcon .

Un frisson la parcourut à nouveau … Le fantôme était à côté d'elle …

 **-** _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aider Tecna ?_ Murmura la silhouette fantomatique avant de disparaître .

Le jeune fille aux cheveux magentas resta interdite devant cette apparition . Pourquoi tant de choses venaient t-elle l'a hanter en une fois ?

- _Voici la tisane !_ S'exclama Musa avec deux tasses à la main . _Eh ben , tu es bien pâle … Bois, ça te fairas du bien ._

Une demi – heure plus tard , les deux fées étaient de retour dans leur chambre pour finir leur nuit . Tecna se sentait bien mieux après cette tisane . Elle se promit en elle même de remercier Flora d'avoir conseiller cette décoction de plantes et elle s'endormit paisiblement … Pour une fois …

* * *

\- _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la dimension magique ._ Déclara Faragonda à la grande foule devant l'école . _Car, aujourd'hui, vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir la vie de vos héroïnes mais aussi célébrer comme il se doit leurs différentes victoires contre le mal . Alors amusez – vous et rendez – vous dans une heure à fontaine rouge pour leurs présentations officielles !_

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans la foule qui se dirigeait dans la cour où avait été installer magiquement différents stands .

\- _Wouah ! Vous avez toutes les personnes présentes ?_ Murmura Flora

Les Winx s'étaient mise un peu à l'écart dans la forêt .

- _C'est la rançon de la gloire . Excusez moi mais le devoir m'appelle ._ Déclara Stella en partant .

Layla la rattrapa in extremis et la ramena vers les autres en la sermonnant :

- _Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas se faire remarquer avant la présentation ! On doit respecter le programme ._

La jolie blonde remis ses cheveux en places en marmonnant :

 _\- Je le sais bien mais je voulais voir si mon père ou ma mère étaient déjà arriver …_

 _\- Tu ne risque pas de les voir dans une telle foule ._ S'exclama Bloom . _Mes parents, eux, nous retrouverons à rouge fontaine . Et les vôtres ?_

\- _Les miens viennent avec Miele . Ils sont sûrement à l'intérieur de l'école pour voir les différents stands . Ma sœur adore les jeux !_

 _-Mes parents nous retrouvent aussi à rouge – fontaine . Les parents de Nabu seront là aussi .._ Dit Layla d'une voix éteinte .

Musa la pris dans ses bras :

\- _Je suis sûre que la partie sur Nabu les toucheront beaucoup Layla . Tu sais mon père va venir … Et il y aura Riven aussi ._

 _\- C'est chouette qu'il puisse se libérer . Sa nouvelle école de combat ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre d'après ce que m'a dit Sky ._

Bloom regarda Tecna qui était assise contre un arbre . Elle avait toujours le même air triste qu'elle gardait depuis plusieurs jours déjà . Mais où était passer la Tecna dont le regard pétillait d'intelligence et d'énergie ? Inquiète , Bloom s'agenouilla à côté de son amie :

\- _Tecna ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu peux nous le dire tu sais …_

Les autres Winx la regardèrent en attende d'une réponse . Après un petit silence, elle finit par dire :

\- _Je ne sais pas trop … Je n'aime pas trop me donner en spectacle puis … Ma mère et moi on s'est éloigner … Elle ne viendra pas me voir …_

 _\- Et ton père ?_ Demanda Stella . _Il prendra la peine de se déplacer au moins ?_

 _\- J'ai pas de père …_ Dit elle en retenant ses larmes .

\- _Oh Tecna , pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit ?_ Dit Musa en s'abaissant à son tour . _Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère je sais ce que ça fait …_

 _\- Je ne l'ai_ _pas_ _perdu Musa … Je ne l'ai jamais connu … J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ._

Le reste du groupe s'agenouilla prés d'elle et elles se firent un câlin de groupe . C'est ça l'amitié, on s'aime, on se soutient et on soulage les autres de leurs peines .

\- _Brandon est là avec le vaisseau ._ Dit doucement Flora . _On y va ?_

 _\- Allez encore quelques minutes de câlin . Tecna en a vraiment besoin ._ Répondit Layla .

- _Dites les filles, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce beau moment d'affection mais on doit y aller ._ Cria Brandon .

D'un air un peu déçu, les filles montèrent dans le vaisseau de rouge fontaine .

\- _Salut Stella . Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?_ Demanda Brandon en voyant la princesse de Solaria .

- _Un baiser ? Non, tu as gâcher un pur moment d'affection je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais droit à un ._

Le jeune homme s'essaya aux commandes en râlant . Jamais plus il m'interromprait Stella dans ce qu'elle faisait ! Jamais plus !

Le spécialiste décolla et, telle une vague, la foule se dirigea vers fontaine rouge à son tour . Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer !

* * *

Les gradins de l'école des spécialistes étaient noirs de monde . On avait l'impression que toute la dimension magique s'y était donner rendez – vous ! Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux car les autorités de Magix avait du refuser beaucoup de monde . Une scène avait été installer à la même hauteur que les gradins et un écran géant avait été placer un peu plus haut .

Tecna stressa derrière les rideaux … Elle n'avait pas croiser Timmy en arrivant …

Son téléphone vibra .

 _« Quand on parle du loup ... »_ Pensa Tecna en lisant le message .

 **Tecna ,**

 **Je suis dans le public avec mes parents et ma petite sœur . Je te présenterais tout ce beau monde après votre présentation . Je suis certain que tu as faites vidéo alors courage tu ne devras pas trop parler devant tout le monde -)**

 **Quoi que je comprend que ce soit angoissant .**

 **Timmy**

La jeune fée n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre … La famille de Timmy était là c'était d'autant plus stressant pour elle de montrer ce qu'elle allait montrer …

\- _Tec ? On a la liste de passage . C'est d'abord Bloom, Stella , Musa et moi, Flora puis toi . Ça ira ?_

 _\- Oui, oui Layla . Bonne chance à toi ._

 _\- Merci ._

Le silence se fît dans les gradins . C'était au tour de Salladin de faire un discours des plus ennuyant dont Stella n'hésita pas à se plaindre .

Puis Bloom monta sur scène :

 _\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Bloom de Domino fée de la flamme du dragon . Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parlez de moi, de détails de ma vie que vous ignorez …._

Depuis les coulisses , les autres filles observèrent ce que faisaient leur amie .

Tecna fut étonner de l'idée de celle ci . Bloom avait dessiner des moments clés de sa vie et avec sa flamme du dragon elle donnait vie aux dessins .

La jeune fée de la technologie ne savait même pas qu'un tel sort existais ! Après sa prestation, elle rejoignit la place qu'il lui était réserver . Comme toujours, la princesse de Domino avait surpris tout le monde .

Pour Stella, les professeurs ont jetés un sort d'obscurité . Un son et lumière ça marchait beaucoup mieux dans le noir qu'en plein jour .

Avec l'aide des ses pouvoirs , Stella mis en scène plusieurs personnages et imita (grossièrement ) leurs voix . Cela déclenchait des rires en cascade dans les gradins . Les anecdotes de la fée du soleil et de la lune avait été bien choisi . Un « oh » d'indignation se fit entendre depuis la place du roi Radius quand elle raconta , avec humour, le jour où elle avait rajouter du piment extra fort dans les plats d'un dîner de gala qu'il avait organiser jadis .

Ensuite, elle avait rejoint Bloom dans les gradins .

Aujourd'hui la princesse de Solaria avait briller de mille feux .

Ce fut au tour de Musa et Layla . Leur spectacle s'intitulait « _La rencontre entre le mouvement et le son » ._ Celui ci retraçait leurs deux histoires en parallèle jusqu'au jour où Layla rejoignit le groupe . Musa chantait son histoire et layla la dansait . Ensuite une seule histoire était contée et la voix et le mouvement se mélangeait pour donner un résultat des lus harmonieux . Des larmes se firent entendre quand Musa chanta la mort de sa mère et , qu'ensemble, elles racontèrent la fin tragique du fiancé de la princesse d'Andros .

Lorsqu'elles gagnèrent leurs places , un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre .

Le duo s'était bien fait entendre …

La fée de la nature créa la surprise . Grâce aux plantes magiques et particulièrement grâce à leurs pollens , elle réussit à faire croire au public qu'il se trouvait sur Linphéa . En résumé , qu'il était spectateur de la vie de Flora au jour le jour .

Tout le monde trembla quand la petite Flora (5 ans ) tomba dans un trou très profond et y resta pendant plusieurs jours .

Avec un grand sourire, elle rejoignit ses amies .

\- _C'est au tour de Tecna ._ Murmura t-elle en s'asseyant . _J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop stressée …_

Mais Tecna était plus que tendu . Tellement qu'elle hésitait entre fuir ou simplement se mettre à pleurer .

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle monta sur scène pour dire quelques mots :

\- _Bonjour … Je suis Tecna Anderson et je suis une fée de la technologie … Je … Je n'aime pas trop parler devant les gens donc je vous ai fait une vidéo_ _composer de_ _m_ _es souvenirs_ _… Ce n'est peut – être pas très original mais j'espère que vous apprendrez des choses sur moi …_

De retour dans les coulisses , elle lança la vidéo .

Il n'y avait rien sur l'écran puis soudainement une voix se fit entendre :

 **Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Tecna et c'est la nuit du 16 décembre que je vis le jour .**

Un éclat de lumière fit son apparition sur l'écran jusque là noir . On ne distinguait que quelques silhouettes floues et des bruits de voix étouffées .

 **Je sais … Voir le jour la nuit, c'est une drôle de phrase … Comme tout le monde , je ne me souviens pas du jour de ma naissance . Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas où je suis née … Sur Zénith ? A Magix ? Ou ailleurs …. Ma mère ne me l'a jamais dit et quand je lui posais la question …**

\- _Maman ? Je suis née où ?_ Demanda une petite fille d'environ 5 ans .

- _Où_ _ **est ce que**_ _je suis née , Tecna ! Tu sais, ça n'a pas trop d'importance de savoir où l'on est né . Tu sais quand tu es née … N'est pas suffisant ?_

 **Vous voyez un peu le genre . Je ne sais pas non plus d'où vient l'origine de mon prénom : Tecna . Par contre , j'en ai un deuxième dont je connais la signification . Il s'agit de Ehawee qui veut dire : elle rit . Selon ma mère, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite . Je suis née , j'ai ri puis pleurer … Enfin c'est toujours « selon elle » … Je n'en ai aucune preuve .**

 **Je n'ai jamais connu mon père , ni mes grands – parents . Ils se sont brouillés avant ma naissance . Pour mon père … Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai jamais essayer de poser la question .**

 **Quand nous somme arrivées sur Mélody , j'avais presque trois ans et c'est là que j'ai vécu les meilleures moments de mon enfance . Ma mère n'était pas très présente et j'allais souvent chez la voisine que j'appelais Tante Betty . C'est elle qui m'a annoncer que nous partions sur Zénith .J'avais presque 6 ans le jour où je suis partie sur Zénith . Je savais que cette fois nous restions sur place car c'était la planète d'origine de ma mère . Ce que j'ai aimer en arrivant c'est que tout était à la pointe de la technologie mais pour le reste ….**

\- _Alors Tecna ? Comment trouves tu Zénith ?_ Demanda Anita à sa fille .

La petite fille pris le temps d'avaler ses épinards avant de répondre :

\- Ça _va . J'aime beaucoup tout les appareils avancés qu'on peux trouver ici . Par contre … je trouve les gens bizarres ._

 _\- Bizarre ?_

 _\- Aujourd'hui , à l'école personne ne m'as dit bonjour , personne ne m'a souri ._

Sa mère se resservit un verre d'eau en écoutant sa fille :

- _En plus , quand le prof m'a présenter au reste de la classe il a prononcer tout mon nom . Il a dit : « Alors , voici Tecna Ehawee Anderson . J'espère, bien évidement que vous ne rirez pas pendant l'année scolaire . » Puis quelqu'un a rigoler et le prof lui a donner une baffe ._

 _-Tu sais Tecna … Sur Zénith, les gens mettent leurs sentiments de côté ou du moins ils essayent de ne pas les montrer . Tu dois essayer de ne pas être … Trop démonstratif en public . D'accord ._

 _\- D'accord ._ Répondit t-elle en donnant son assiette vide au robot ménager . _Maman, si je me fais des amies, je pourrais les inviter à mon anniversaire dans_ _un_ _mois_ _?_

 **Au début, je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur de la situation . Je me disais qu'être moins démonstratif que d'habitude suffirait . Bien évidemment, ça n'a servi à rien … Et je ne me suis pas faite d'amies . A la pause, j'étais toujours seule . Heureusement pour mon morale, j'avais la meilleure moyenne de la classe et ça c'était une bonne nouvelle .**

 _\- Mademoiselle Anderson, comme toujours vous avez le maximum. Félicitations . Prenez exemple sur votre camarade ._

Le professeur parti vers l'avant de la classe pour parler de sa copie à un autre élève . A ce moment là , Tecna reçu un truc dur sur la tête .

\- Ça _va pas ? Ça_ _fait_ _mal votre truc !_ Dit elle en se retournant .

\- _Désolé, je pensais que ta grosse tête était anti choc !_ Répondis un garçon au bout de la classe d'un air faussement navré .

 **J'avais toute la classe sur mon dos . Des remarques par-ci par-là , des bousculades , des insultes ,… Les enfants de Zénith ne doivent pas montrer leurs émotions mais ça ne les empêchent pas de se moquer des autres comme tout le monde . Un jour, ils m'ont enfermés dans les toilettes en me volant, par la même occasion, toutes mes affaires . Quand j'ai enfin réussi à sortir, je suis entrée dans ma classe et j'ai crier sur tout le monde . Je n'ai jamais été aussi triste et en colère de toute ma vie . Je suis rentrée chez moi et, le soir même, j'ai été renvoyer parce que j'avais montrer mes émotions devant tout le monde .**

 **La directrice, qui m'a annoncer mon renvoi, à parler de mon père . C'est la première personne qui la citer à par ma mère .**

 **-** _Tu auras beau essayer, tu restera une mauvaise graine comme ton père ._

 **Ma mère décida, pour m'éviter des problèmes, de m'inscrire à une sorte de camp qui apprenais à faire abstraction de ses sentiments . Je crois que c'est jour- là que je me suis éloignée d'elle . Je ne l'ai jamais pardonner de m'avoir laisser dans un tel endroit pendant un mois .**

\- _Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?_ Demanda une petite fille aux cheveux blancs . _Moi, c'est Maëve ._

 _-Je suis Tecna . Pourquoi tu as les cheveux blancs ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu as les cheveux roses ?_

Elles rirent de bon coeur .

- _Silence, vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amusez ! Toi !_ Dit – il en désignant Tecna du doigt . _De quoi as tu le plus peur ?_

 _\- J'ai peur du noir …_ Murmura la petite fille en baissant les yeux .

 **Le but de ce camp était de nous confronter à différents sentiments pour apprendre à en faire abstraction . Nous avons directement été confronter à la peur . Puisque j'avais peur du noir, j'ai été enfermer régulièrement dans une pièce toute noire . Un jour, je n'ai plus du tout réagi quand j'étais enfermée . On m'a dit que j'avais réussi et on est passer au sentiment suivant .**

 **A la fin, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on m'avait fait un lavage de cerveau . Au moins, je m'étais faite une nouvelle amie . Est-il utile de préciser que, cette année là, je n'ai pas fêter mon anniversaire ?**

 **Maëve et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la même école . A deux, c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire fasse au mauvaise critique .**

 **On s'était trouvée un petit coin tranquille en dehors de la ville . On y allait à chaque fin de journée et là on riait, on pleurait, on était nous même .**

 **Vers l'âge de 10 ans, j'ai passer un « contrôle sentimentale » . Ce contrôle permet au gouvernement de découvrir qui, à leur goût, ressent trop d'émotions et les arrêter .**

 **Cette année, ils ne contrôlèrent que ma ville . Ils cherchaient quelqu'un apparemment …**

 **-** _Lâchez moi ! Je n'ai rien fait !_ Criait un type dans la rue .

Tecna regarda son voisin se faire emmener par les autorités .

- _Maman, où est ce qu'il emmène monsieur Thompson ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas où ils emmènent es déficients sentimentaux . Il ne faut pas s'en soucier , ils l'ont mérités ._

 **J'avais réussi mais Maëve avait échouer … Ma mère ne me l'a dit que le lendemain . Puisque c'était encore une enfant, elle a juste été emmener temporairement .**

 **Pendant presque un an, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et son absence m'a peser .**

 **Quand elle est revenue, elle avait changer … Elle ressemblait à un robot sans émotions . Elle me faisait tellement peur que je l'ai, dans un premier temps, éviter . J'ai ensuite essayer de lui parler mais elle m'ignorait à son tour .**

 **Une semaine plus tard, elle avait disparu . Une bonne partie de la ville est partie à sa recherche mais c'est moi qu'il l'ai trouver .**

 **Elle s'était pendue à un arbre ….**

 **Depuis ce jour, quelque chose s'est brisé … C'est sûrement mon coeur …**

 **Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, sur Zénith, on n'avait pas le droit de laisser libre court à ses émotions …**

 **En arrivant à Alféa, j'ai réappris à rire, à sourire, à ressentir, à vivre en quelque sorte .**

 **Mais à quel prix ? Si j'ai pu aller dans cette école c'est surtout parce que je savais bien me maîtriser . Vous ne l'avez peut-être jamais remarquer mais je suis la seule étudiante qui vient de Zénith … Le gouvernement est très s électif et oppressant …**

 **Soit vous êtes avec eux soit vous êtes contre eux . Voici 15 ans qu'un contrôle général (c'est-à-dire de tout les habitants) n'a pas été effectuer . Des centaines voir des milliers de personnes viennent d'être arrêter .**

 **Mais personne ne réagit . Qu'ils fassent partie de tes proches ou non , tu ne les aideras pas de peur d'être toi aussi emmener .**

 **Si Maëve est morte c'est de leur faute mais aussi de la mienne . Dans le fond, je ne l'ai pas aider …. Est ce quelqu'un m'aidera à son tour ?**

Depuis les coulisses, Tecna lança un chanson puis partit en courant . Elle était en larmes …. Revivre la mort de son amie l'avait plus affecter qu'elle ne l'imaginait … Depuis ces derniers temps, la vie était insupportable . Est ce quelqu'un l'aidera à la sortir de ce trou noir qui semblait l'engloutir de plus en plus ?

 _ **Tout cela n'a aucun sens**_

 _ **dés le début de mon existence**_

 _ **Il n'est plus le temps de fuir**_

 _ **mais d'attendre la sentence**_

 _ **qui se souvient des héros**_

 _ **D'un conte dont le scénario**_

 _ **Est pris dans une folie noire**_

 _ **Au revoir …**_

Il n'y eu aucune réaction dans les gradins . Tous étaient sous le choc . Des images de gens se faisant arrêter défilaient maintenant sur l'écran . Floriane fut la première à se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie qui menait aux coulisses . Quelques minutes plus tard, Timmy et les Winx se levèrent à leur tour à la recherche de leur amie .

 _ **Salut, enchanté**_

 _ **T'ai-je déjà rencontré avant ?**_

 _ **Au revoir, bonne journée**_

 _ **C'est un plaisir de discuter**_

 _ **Sans parler …**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Le poids de l'air est une torture …**_

 _ **Psychopathy**_

 _ **Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Une illusion pour (le) futur**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **La liberté a fui**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Le poids de l'air est une torture …**_

 _ **Psychopathy**_

 _ **Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Une illusion pour (le) futur**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **La perversion n'est pas finie**_

Tecna avait atteint la cuisine de Fontaine rouge . A cette heure ci , il n'y avait personne . Comment était elle arrivée jusque là ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire .

 _ **La conclusion durement trouver**_

 _ **Peu à peu s'est échappée**_

 _ **Les contours des choses deviennent noires et floutés**_

 _ **Le jour s'est changé en nuit**_

 _ **L'ombre a éteint les bougies**_

 _ **Dans les folies du désespoir**_

 _ **Au revoir ...**_

La jeune fée de la technologie ouvrit un tiroir de la cuisine . Une rangée de couteau si trouvait .

Pendant ce temps , Floriane et les autres avaient atteint les coulisse mais Tecna n'y était plus depuis un moment . Ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes et partirent à sa recherche .

 _ **Salut, enchanté**_

 _ **T'ai-je déjà rencontré avant ?**_

 _ **Au revoir, bonne journée**_

 _ **C'est un plaisir de discuter**_

 _ **Sans parler …**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Le poids de l'air est une torture …**_

 _ **Psychopathy**_

 _ **Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Une illusion pour (le) futur**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **La liberté a fui**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Le poids de l'air est une torture …**_

 _ **Psychopathy**_

 _ **Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Une illusion pour (le) futur**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **La perversion est sans fin**_

 _ **Les gens se moquent que rien n'aille bien**_

 _ **Personne n'a noter la folie qui m'entoure**_

 _ **Terreurs internes qui m'ont tourmentées**_

 _ **Comment mettre un terme**_

 _ **A ce cauchemar éveillé ?**_

Tecna empoigna un couteau qui lui semblait bien aiguiser . Elle ferma la porte et s'essaya contre celle ci pour la bloquer . Elle fixa la lame tranchante sans s'arrêter de pleurer .

 _ **Sanity**_

 _ **Les ténèbres se sont évanouies**_

 _ **Purity**_

 _ **Le jour a remplacé la nuit**_

 _ **Sanity**_

 _ **Mais tout ça sera achevé**_

 _ **Cruelty**_

 _ **Par cet instinct meurtrier**_

Quand le sang se mit à couler de ses poignet, Tecna ne cria pas . Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'en finir avec la vie ! Elle tenta de ce les ouvrir encore plus ...

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Le poids de l'air est une torture …**_

 _ **Psychopathy**_

 _ **Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Une illusion pour (le) futur**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **La liberté a fui**_

Floriane arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte fermée . Elle avait fouiller partout sauf là . Mais c'était la cuisine … Qu'est ce que Tecna serait aller faire ici ? Elle décida d'aller voir quand même . La porte résistait … Elle s'ouvrait un peu . Quelque chose la bloquait … Prise de panique, elle poussa un grand coup .

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Le poids de l'air est une torture …**_

 _ **Psychopathy**_

 _ **Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie**_

 _ **Insanity**_

 _ **Une illusion pour (le) futur**_

 _ **Captivity**_

 _ **La perversion n'est pas finie**_

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang . Tecna était allonger derrière la porte, inconsciente … Elle s'était ouvert les poignets et elle saignait abondamment .

Floriane se précipita vers elle et soupira de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que son coeur battait encore . Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

\- _Merde , je n'ai pas mon gsm … Et j'ignore le numéro de secours . Celui de Tecna vite !_

Elle pris le portable de la jeune fille et appela le dernier numéro dans l'historique . C'était celui de Timmy qui décrochas immédiatement .

\- _Tecna ?_

 _\- Non c'est Floriane . Appelle les secours vite ! Tecna a essayer de se suicider !_

* * *

 **Comme dirait une des mes amies : SSHHHOOOTTT O.O (enfin je crois)  
**

 **Comment vous sentez vous après ce chapitre de 5.000 mots ? D'habitude ils ne font qu'entre 1.500 , 2.000 mots !**

 **En plus cette fin est assez ... Gore . Mais on devait un peu si attendre . Teca déprimait énormément et elle a ses limites . Vous avez donc pu découvrir certaines choses ... Intéressante . Le personnage de Maëve qui hante Tecna , Floriane que je rajoute mine de rien dans l'histoire .**

 **Mais que va t-il arriver à notre Tecna ? Et quelle sera la réaction des têtes couronnés présente ? Quelqu'un va t-il réagir ? En parlant de réaction , peut - être que le roi Cryos va faire payer à Tecna un tel affront . Vous verrez bien ^^**

 **Dans un des chapitres , j'ai parler des enfant de zénith et je tiens à préciser ceci : Ils peuvent être des robots , être mi homme mi robot ou encore avoir été créer chimiquement dans ce cas là ils considérent leurs créateurs comme leurs parents . Par contre, c'est plus rare, ils peuvent être le fruit d'un vrai amour . D'après vous, dans quelle catégorie se classe Tecna ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez été triste ou autre pendant ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^**

 **Il faut en peux comme double car je suis absente du 22 au premier septembre .**

 **Si vous souhaitez me dire ce que vous en avez penser ou encore élaborer des théories sur la suite ou sur le rôle de certains personnages laissez un commentaire ^^**

 **Merci de votre lecture 3**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Nuit de mélancolie

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici la suite une petite suite comparer au chapitre précédent enfin bon . Pas particulièrement d'action dans ce chapitre et plus d'émotions . A cause de la rentrée, je n'ai pas pu écrire plus mais je vais essayer de trouver un rythme qui me permettra d'être régulière et productif aussi bien dans mon travail scolaire que dans celui dans mes écrits .  
**

 **Note : Je sais Floriane tombe comme un cheveu dans la soupe mais souvenez vous de ce personnage conseil d'ami cela vous seras utile lle moment venu .**

 **Attention ce chapitre mérite de l'attention car certaines phrases influenceront la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires et bienvenu à "Au pays des merveilles" qui a rejointe l'aventure ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

« Bip, bip, bip »

Voilà, ce que l'on entendais dans la chambre 301 Le bruit régulier du moniteur cardiaque . Tant qu'il faisait du bruit, il y avait de l'espoir pour les amis de Tecna qui craignaient le pire .

Ils étaient tous sous le choc lors de sa tentative de suicide hier . Personne n'avait compris à quel point elle se sentait mal, à quel point elle souhaitait en finir …. Jusqu'à ce jour .

Aucune des personnes présentent n'osaient parler . La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas avait perdu énormément de sang malgré l'intervention rapide de ses amis et des secours . Un peu plus de temps et elle mourrait d'une hémorragie …

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Magix, certains devraient parti pour la nuit . C'était la règle et on ne pouvait rien y faire .

\- _Je veux rester ._ Déclara Timmy .

\- _Moi aussi ._ S'empressa de dire Musa .

 _\- Il en est hors de question . Timmy, Musa vous êtes les plus atteints parce qu'il s'est produit . Vous devez vous reposez ! C'est moi qui veillerais sur Tecna cette nuit . Reposez vous tous ._ S'exclama Layla .

Le spécialiste s'apprêta à protester mais la princesse d'Andros le devança :

\- _C'est un ordre !_

Et sur ces mots, elle jeta tout le monde dehors . Résignés et fatigués, le groupe partit en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain aux aurores . Enfin seule, elle se tourna vers Tecna et la regarda avec tristesse … Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à rester avec elle ? Au fond, elles n'étaient pas si proches que ça . Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment appris à se connaître mais aujourd'hui Layla se rendait comptes qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'elle ne le pensait .

Dehors, le crépuscule avait fait place à la nuit, une nuit étoilée comme tant d'autres …

La fée des fluides s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla du regard les étoiles en soupirant :

\- _Tu sais, Tecna, sur ma planète_ _il y a une légende qui raconte que l'âmes des morts deviennent des étoiles … Pendant un moment, j'ai cherché l'étoile de Nabu sans jamais la trouver puis, il y a de celle là quelques mois, j'en ai repérer une qui m'a sembler différente des autres . Depuis cette nuit, je ne cesse de la regarder et de lui confier mes joies et mes peines comme je le faisais avec Nabu car je suis sûre et certaine que cette étoile, c'est la sienne ._ _Et je suis sûre que si tu prenais le temps de la chercher, tu trouverais l'étoile de Maëve ._

Elle marqua une pause puis se retourna vers Tecna qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce . Elle s'essaya sur une chaise et repris :

\- _Tu sais, depuis que je suis arrivée dans le groupe, je n'ai jamais oser te poser des questions sur toi , ta vie en générale . Ne_ _me_ _demande pas pourquoi_ _moi même je ne le sais pas . Tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que je regrette de n'ai jamais avoir tenter de me rapprocher de toi . Tu as grandi dans la peur et l'incompréhension sans vraiment connaître tes origines contrairement à moi qui ai grandit dans un palais avec deux parents aimants . Je pense qu'au final nous ne sommes pas si différentes . Nous avons chacune perdue une amie proche … Enfin, Anne n'est pas morte de mon côté mais elle est partie avec sa famille sans laisser d'adresse …_

Elle fit une nouvelle pause. La poitrine de Tecna montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration, le moniteur cardiaque émettait toujours un « bip » rassurant et régulier . Elle reprit

\- _J'ai bien conscience que toi et moi nous sommes parties sur des bases un peu bancales … En arrivant, j'ai chambouler des choses … Comme ton amitié avec Musa . Je sais, vous ne m'avez jamais rien reprocher mais au fond j'ai surtout l'impression que je vous éloignes peu à peu . Si je n'étais jamais venu dans le groupe, tu n'aurais peut-être jamais eu à te sacrifier pour sauver Andros … Je ne t'ai jamais remercier comme il se doit et je te jure qu'un jour je te rendrais la pareil ._

La princesse d'Andros se mise à bailler et elle commença à s'assoupir .

\- _C'est de ma faute si Nabu est mort … Tecna, je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de la mort d'un autre de mes proches … Je te prie ne meurt pas …_ Murmura t-elle avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphé .

* * *

Au millieu de la nuit, Layla fut réveiller par une toux .

\- _Tecna … Tecna !_ Paniqua t-elle en voyant son amie s'agiter dans son lit les paupières encore closes .

Elle appuya sur un bouton et une minute plus tard, les infirmières du service de nuit arrivèrent en trombe . Elles écartèrent la fée des fluides et retirent plusieurs fils qui étaient reliés à la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas .

\- _C'est grave ?_ Demanda Layla qui était toujours dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il était entrain de se produire .

Une des infirmières (Nancy qu'on pouvait lire sur son badge) la rassura :

- _Ne vous inquiètes pas mademoiselle. C'est bon signe au contraire si elle toussait c'était pour se débarrasser du tuyau à oxygène . Cela veut dire qu'elle peut respirer toute_ _seule_ _maintenant . Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller . Mais recouchez-vous bientôt ne veut pas dire pour tout de suite non plus ._

Les infirmières s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues . La princesse d'Andros se recoucha et s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres .

Et une silhouette fantomatique sortit de la chambre 301 …

* * *

 **Sur Zéntih :**

Cryos ne dormait pas … Il ne dormait plus et cela depuis bien longtemps . Voilà pourquoi il était là, à quatre heures du matin, entrain de consulter le dossier des arrestations qui avait eu lieu ces derniers jours . Plus de mille arrestations … Mais ce n'était pas le nombre qui l'intéressait loin de là . C'était de voir apparaître le visage d'une seule personne apparaître sur l'écran . Mais après mainte et mainte recherches, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'avait pas été arrêté ! Il était encore passer à travers les mailles du filet !

De rage, il se saisit d'un vase qui se trouvait à proximité et le lança contre un des murs .

Le bruit du verre brisé se fît entendre dans la pièce vide .

« _Ting »_

Le dossier venait d'être mis à jour . Cryos se dirigea à nouveau vers l'écran . Une photo et un petit texte venait de s'y afficher :

 **Tecna Ehawee Anderson**

 **à échouer au contrôle de sentimental . Arrestation en cours …**

Cryos sourit . Enfin une bonne nouvelle . Tecna lui sera utile, très utile …

Un frisson le parcourut, il se tourna . Rien …

\- _Bizarre, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un … Enfin ._

Il se dirigea vers une table situer au millieu de la pièce et se serva un verre de vin . Demain, il irait voir les déficients et indiquerait au capitaine William ce qu'il devait en faire .

Sur cette pensée, il avala son verre de vin couleur sang un sourire aux lèvres .

 **Maison de la famille Anderson :  
**

Anita n'arrivait pas à dormir . Elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer . Mais quoi ? Ça, elle l'ignorait .

Elle sortit de sa chambre et marcha pieds nus dans la maison vide .

« _Quand Tecna n'est pas là, la maison semble si vide » ._ Pensa t-elle

Ses pas la portèrent vers la chambre de sa fille . En entrant, elle crut voir la petite fille dormir dans le lit . Mais l'illusion se dissipa assez rapidement .

La chambre était tout aussi déserte que le reste de la maison depuis qu'elle était partie à Alféa . Anita s'agenouilla devant le lit et sortit une caisse qu'elle avait ranger en dessous de celui-ci .

De cette caisse, elle sortit des photos, des vieux jouets avec lesquels Tecna jouait étant petite . Avant qu'elles n'arrivent tout les deux sur Zéntih .

Au fond de la boîte, elle sortit un petit habit rose claire . Un jolie pyjama pour bébé .

Émue, elle s'assit sur le lit de sa fille en contemplant le vêtement .

C'était elle qui l'avait fait, il y a de ça bien longtemps .

Elle s'allongea sur le lit en serrant fort le pyjama tel un doudou .

Il s'entendait tellement bon, il sentait à la fois Tecna, les souvenirs mais aussi l'amour maternel . Une larme coula sur sa joue .

C'était un amour qu'elle avait perdu il y a bien longtemps .

* * *

 **C'est déjà fini . Cryos est vachement instable n'est il pas O.O Non je n'ai rien fumer et vous avez bien lu : silhouette fantomatique . Ça n'a aucun sens pour le moment mais vous verrez vous verrez ça va prendre du sens petit à petit . Dans ce chapitre vous le découvrez bien : Anita n'est pas sans coeur et nous avons une Layla qui se sent coupables de tout les crimes du monde . Que va t-il se passer ? Découvrez le dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **à bientôt laissez moi un commentaire si vous souhaitez me partager votre avis ^^**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Réveille-toi

**Salut mes patates préférées ! ^^  
**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant . Il n'y a pas trop d'action dans ce dernier et je m'en excuse . J'ai essayer de le tourner plus autour du mental de Tecna . Ouuuuiii, récemment j'ai lu un livre qui tournait beaucoup autour de la "psychologie" des personnages et je dois dire que ça m'a vachement plu . J'ai eu du mal à m'en détacher !**

 **Donc y a pas à dire ce chapitre n'égalera jamais le livre en question et ce ne sera pas le meilleur de cette histoire . Malgré tout je vous souhaite une bonne lecture . Attachez vos ceintures et bon vol !**

* * *

 _\- …. Te...c… Elle…._

 _-Chut….Elle….Je…_

Voilà ce que Tecna entendait depuis un bon moment déjà . Des voix entremêlées qui ne cessaient de parler à tort et à travers alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elles racontaient .

Ça lui donnait mal de tête tout ce bruit . Elle n'en pouvait plus ! On ne pouvait donc pas la laisser en paix ? Pour une fois qu'elle dormait d'un bon sommeil …

 _\- Taisez-vous à la fin ! Vous me donnez la migraine !_ Tenta t-elle de crier .

 _\- … Entendu ?_

 _-...Elle… parler ?_

 _-Chuchoter… Veux dire …._

Malheureusement pour elle, le bruit doubla d'intensité .

La dernière des voix rappelait quelque chose à la jeune fille … Elle l'avait entendu il n'y pas si longtemps mais, contrairement à maintenant, elle avait saisi chacune de ses paroles .

« _Nabu… Elle me parlait de Nabu … Cette voix c'est … Rââh, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur son visage ? Flo… Non … Euh . Je me souviens ! Layla, oui c'est bien elle ... »_

 _\- Elle … Réveiller ?_

 _-… Sais pas … Musa ._

 _« Musa ? Je … Qui est ce encore ? Ah oui,ça me reviens … Il y a aussi Flore … Non Flora, Bloom et nous formons le machin club … Non Winx club puis il y a les garçons : Hélia, Brandon, Sky, Riven et Timmy . »_

 _-Vais …. Vous… Moi . Vous … Voir ._

 _\- Non … Stel… !_

 _« Hum … J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un … »_

 _\- TECNA ! DEBOUT !_ Cria une voix juste à côté de son oreille .

 _« Bip , Bip , Bip , Bip »_ Fit le moniteur cardiaque en s'emballant soudainement .

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas mademoiselle ?! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici !_

Remise de sa frayeur, Tecna s'étonna d'entendre très clairement les voix entrain de réprimander celle qui venait de la faire sursauter .

Sentant qu'on n'aillait plus la laisser dormir elle décida, à contrecœur, d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire ses quatre vérités à cette empêcheuse de dormir en rond !

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux: tout ce qui était autour d'elle lui semblait complètement flou et la lumière l'aveuglait .

\- _Regardez ! Elle ouvre les yeux !_

La fée de la technologie était tentée de les refermer . Être le centre de l'attention dés le réveil : non merci !

\- _Écartez-vous ! Mademoiselle Tecna… Est ce que vous m'entendez ? Je suis le_ _médecin_ _Émilie Laren . Vous vous trouvez à l'hôpital de Magix ._

 _« Mais de quoi elle me parle ? Qu'est ce que je fais à l'hôpital moi ? »_

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour rendre sa vision plus nette . Elle finit par distinguer nettement la chambre complètement blanche dans laquelle elle se trouvait ainsi que tout ses amis qui la regardaient avec un air compatissant sur le visage .

Devant elle, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année en blouse blanche (qu'elle devinait être le médecin Laren) se remit à lui parler :

\- _Mademoiselle Tecna ?_

Décidant, volontairement, d'ignorer sa présence elle se tourna vers la fenêtre où une jeune fille blonde était entrain de bouder .

\- _Stella ?_ Dit elle heureuse de s'être souvenu de son prénom . _Pourquoi m'as tu réveiller ? Je dormais si bien ._

Elle s'adressa ensuite au reste du groupe :

\- _Dites moi qu'est ce que je fais là ?_

 _-_ _Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_ Demanda Timmy .

Elle secoua la tête . Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle était arrivée là.

\- _Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais vous avez tentée de vous suicidez …_ Dit le médecin avec une certaine hésitation .

Instantanément, Tecna regarda ses poignets . Ils étaient bandés et relier par intraveineuse à une poche de sang …

Des images lui revernirent en tête comme un film en accélérer : la diffusion de son projet, ses pleurs , son arrivée dans la cuisine, le moment où elle s'empara du couteau et se taillada les poignets avec rage .

Mais ce qui lui revenait ou plutôt lui retombait dessus c'était le désespoir qui l'avait mener à commettre cet acte .Ce désespoir qui recommençait à dévorer son âme sans arriver à satisfaire son appétit .

\- _Vous avez eue beaucoup de chance quelques minutes en plus et vous ne vous en sauriez pas sorti ._

De la chance ? De la chance ! Elle en avait des bonnes celle-là ! C'était justement son but de ne pas s'en sortir, d'en finir avec tout !

Elle se sentait nulle, incapable de mettre fin à ses jours et incapable de supporter la vie .

Les vannes s'ouvrirent et, la Tecna d'habitude si forte, éclata en sanglots .

\- _Tecna …_ Murmura Timmy en la voyant pleurer .

\- _Laissez moi tranquille ! Sortez, laissez moi ! Je veux être seule !_ Se mit elle à crier à travers ses larmes .

* * *

Voici plusieurs heures déjà que la fée de la technologie fixait un point du mur le regard vide . Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête : elle voulait partir de ce monde et ne plus jamais revenir, elle voulait rejoindre Maëve, lui dire à quel point elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser seule avec sa peine mais elle souhaitait aussi se construire un avenir avec Timmy, les Winx , elle voulait enfin connaître son père , se réconcilier avec sa mère … Tellement de choses qu'elle souhaitait faire mais pour cela il lui fallait prendre deux chemins bien différents : la mort ou la vie .

Elle était dans une impasse et il lui était impossible de faire demi tour . Elle était bloquée, coincée, elle suffoquait … Pourquoi la vie imposait-elle des choix pareilles ?

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce . Son regard ne vacilla pas, elle fixait toujours le même point . Quelqu'un l'a pris dans ses bras . Le regard demeura fixe .

\- _Un jour, tu m'as dit qu'il était rare que je parle de ma mère ._

 _\- … Tu m'as répondu qu'il y avait un début à tout …_

La fée de la musique hocha la tête avant de continuer :

\- _Ma mère disait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais perde espoir que ce soit en l'homme ou en le monde . Tout peux changer d'un instant à l'autre passer du pire au meilleur et inversement ._

 _Tecna … Le bonheur est peut-être dur à atteindre mais il reste néanmoins présent toute au long de ta vie . La mort vaut-elle mieux que tout ces moments de joie ?_

Ses yeux se décrochèrent du mur et croisèrent le regard de Musa . Celle-ci pouvait y lire tellement de tristesse qu'elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu les voir avant .

Les vannes s'ouvrèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée . C'était dix ans de souffrance silencieuse qui s'écoulèrent sur l'épaule de la fée de la musique .

\- _Pleure ça va te soulager pleure …_ Murmura la jeune fille à son amie .

Et elle pleura encore et encore . Elle ne sait combien de temps cela dura : cinq minutes, une demi-heure ou même une heure ?

Peut importe . Ses larmes étaient sincères, elles ne pouvaient rester en elle plus longtemps .

Pendant tout ce temps elle pleura : Son déménagement, l'éloignement de sa mère, l'absence de son père, les mauvais traitements du camp de redressement, la mort de Maëve celle de Nabu (pour laquelle elle avait, jadis, à peine verser de larmes), …

Et, c'est après ce déluge, que Musa sembla apercevoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son amie : Un sourire remplit de reconnaissance .

\- _Merci Musa . Tu sais … Trouver les mots qu'il faut ._

 _\- C'est à ça que servent les amies . Je serais toujours là pour toi … Comme les filles et Timmy . N'oublie jamais ça ._

Tecna hocha la tête en signe de compréhension .

\- _Musa ? Comment avez-vous fait pour me secourir aussi vite ?_

 _\- Après toute les révélations faites lors de ton projet, on a voulu te rejoindre . On se doutait bien que tout cela t'avait énormément affecter et on voulait te réconforter . Tu es un être humain après tout ! Mais quand nous sommes arrivés dans les coulisses, tu n'y étais pas . On a eu un mauvais pressentiment et on est parti à ta recherche . C'est Floriane qui t'a trouvé . Tu te souviens_ _d'elle_ _?_

 _Elle fait partie du groupe d'étudiantes que Faragonda nous as confier en début d'année ._

La fée de la technologie se frappa le front avec sa main . Comment avait-elle pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? A chaque année scolaire, les nouvelles étudiantes étaient prises en charge par d'autres étudiantes plus âgées et plus expérimentées . Ces dernières les aidaient tout le long de leur premières années que se soit pour les cours que le respect des règles,…

Il y a quelques mois, un groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves de première année avaient mise sous la responsabilité des Winx . Floriane était une jeune fille assez énergique et souriante avec qui les six filles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu .

- _Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier alors …_ Finit par murmurer Tecna .

Musa lui fit un petit sourire et elles demeurèrent ainsi, silencieuses, pendant quelques minutes

Le visage de la fée de la technologie pâlit soudainement ce qui n'échappa au regard de son amie :

\- _Tecna ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Quelque chose venait de frapper l'esprit de la jeune fille . Une horrible réalité qui se muait peu à peu en cauchemar qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler . Elle fût prise de tremblements incontrôlables .

- _Tecna ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a !_ Ordonna la fée de la musique en la secouant .

- _Ils vont …. Ils vont venir …_ Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ils vont venir me chercher !_ Finit t-elle par crier .

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini (nnonnn sans blague) . Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ... Ben merci d'être fidèle au poste ^^ les commentaires que vous me laissez me font chaud au coeur :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même si vous n'êtes pas sur fanfic ou que vous ne faites que passer . Vos commentaires sont toujours intéressants de mon point de vue ^^  
**

 **Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqués, j'ai rajouter des infos sur Floriane (désolé ça à beaucoup perturber car elle tombe comme un cheveux dans la soupe, je ne referais plus la même erreur à l'avenir) . Et pour info, le livre dont je parlais plus haut est "un hiver en enfer" de Jo Witek et est sélectionner pour le prix farniente 2016 .**

 **Je vais plus m'investir pour Amitié en péril ses prochaines semaines .**

 **Le 25 octobre ça faisait un an jour pour jour que je suis sur Fanfiction et je tenais vraiment à vous remerciez car grâce à vous je peux partager ce que j'aime et vous m'aidez à m'améliorer dans l'écriture et sincèrement : Merci ! 3**

 **Vous adore . Bizz ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le rêve de Layla

**Coucou les petits gens ^^**

 **Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de QDS qui sort ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps . J'ai des problèmes d'ordres personnels et scolaires enfin bref . Pour résumer, j'ai un moral un peu instable pour le moment.**

 **Je ne suis bien sûr pas là pour vous racontez ma vie ^^'**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir ce chapitre est ... étrange enfin de mon point de vue je ne pensais pas que je pondrais un jour un truc pareil -_-**

 **Soit c'est écrit c'est écrit je ne changerais plus rien. Mais, comme vous pouvez le constater dans le titre du chapitre, ce dernier tournera plus autour de Layla (une envie soudaine je peux pas l'expliquer) mais attention soyez attentifs en ce qui concerne le rêve car ça vous sera utile pour la suite de l'histoire .**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Note : Le rêve est en gras voilà je ne savais pas comment le présenter autrement. J'espère que cela conviendra ^^'**

* * *

- _Où allons-nous Layla ?_ Demanda Timmy qui s'apprêtait à décoller.

- _Chez moi, sur Andros. Il n'y a que là qu'elle sera en sécurité._ Répondit la fée de fluides en regardant Tecna qui dormait la tête appuyer sur l'épaule de Flora.

- _Tu en es sûre ? Les royaumes d'Andros et de Zénith sont alliés depuis des années si Tecna trouve refuge là-bas cela peut être considéré comme de la haute trahison et le roi Cryos sera en droit de déclarer la guerre à ta planète !_ S'exclama Sky.

- _Je n'en ai pas encore parler à mes parents mais je suis certaine qu'ils accepteront ma demande. Mais si vous avez une meilleure idée faite le moi savoir._

Le silence qui s'en suivit confirma bien ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Timmy enclencha les moteurs. L'élégant vaisseau de Fontaine-Rouge s'éleva doucement et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes et les heures s'enchaînèrent dans un silence de plomb.

Aucun ne parlait mais personne ne savait spécialement pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que chacun s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la souffrance qui régnait en Tecna depuis un moment déjà.

Souvent, on préfère fermer les yeux sur la souffrance des autres, éviter de la voir et l'oublier. Mais c'est impossible et ça tout le monde le sais car vivre, au fond, c'est souffrir non ?

On préfère oublier cette évidence et vivre faussement heureux. Qui ne le ferais pas ?

Néanmoins, une question subsistait encore dans tout les esprits : _Pourquoi interdire et punir ceux qui ressentent des émotions ?_

Ne rien ressentir ? Qui en est donc capable ?

Comme tout ses compagnons, Flora se mise à trouver le temps long et elle se mit à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Engageant un combat contre le sommeil, elle cligna des paupières de nombreuse fois en retenant un bâillement.

 _« Je ne dois pas dorm….irrrr …. Il faut que….je reste…. »_

Les émotions de ces derniers jours prirent finalement le dessus et la fée de la nature ferma les yeux résigné et fourbue.

Elle s'apprêta à tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand quelque chose la réveilla.

- _AAAAHHHH ! Non,ne fait_ _es_ _pas ça !_

 _-Tecna !_ S'écria t-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

 _-Hein ? Flora qu'est ce que …_ Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux magentas, d'une voix endormie.

- _Ce n'est pas toi qui a crier ? Mais alors …_ Murmura t-elle en scrutant l'intérieur du vaisseau.

La fée de la technologie ouvrit, comme les autres passagers, les yeux intriguée par le bruit.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la soute où se trouvait un sac à couchage isolé. Elle s'agenouilla devant celui ci et secoua légèrement la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

 _-Layla ?_ Demanda t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, elle n'eut que quelques sanglots. Quelqu'un entra à son tour dans la soute.

\- _C'est Layla. Je crois qu'elle a fait un cauchemar…_ Dit-elle en murmurant.

- _Retourne dans le cockpit, je m'en occupe._ Répondit Stella avec un sourire fatigué.

Tecna hocha la tête et repartit en sens inverse en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle était une si mauvaise amie : elle était incapable de consoler Layla quand elle faisait des cauchemars, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments … Et surtout, elle était incapable de devenir ce qu'elle voudrait être.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie aller dormir pour chasser ses idées noires.

\- _C'était Layla ?_ Demanda Musa en voyant son amie revenir.

La fée de la technologie hocha à nouveau la tête,voulant couper court à toutes discussions, elle se dirigea vers Timmy et lui demanda :

\- _Je peux ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr._ Répondit-il.

Elle prit donc place sur ses genoux et, posant sa tête contre son torse, elle se laissa bercer en écoutant les battements du coeur de son âme sœur…

* * *

- _Eh Layla, calme toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve … C'est fini maintenant tout va bien ._ Murmura Stella en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

La fée du soleil et de la lune n'avait jamais vu Layla comme ça : la jeune fille ne cessait de trembler et les larmes de rouler sur ses joues.

\- _Bouhouh… Stella … ._ Articula t-elle entre ses larmes.

\- _Oui ?_

- _C'était horrible … Bouhou…_

 _-Et si tu m'expliquais ton cauchemar ? Ça te soulagera peut-être ._ Lui dit Stella en lui caressant le dos.

La fée de fluides prit de profondes respirations, histoire de retrouver son calme, et finit par murmurer un petit :

- _Ok, je vais te raconter…_

 **Une porte métallique grinça laissant apparaître une frêle jeune fille à la peau métisser. Cette dernière, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer derrière elle.**

 **La lumière s'alluma automatiquement révélant une grande salle où trônaient de nombreux écrans ainsi qu'une table aux allures futuristes.**

 **Layla se dirigea vers cette dernière d'un pas peu assuré : où était elle ? Voilà une question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle espérait trouver quelque chose capable de répondre à cette dernière.**

 **Elle s'arrêta devant la table : celle ci était noire et lisse.**

 **\- Raah mais c'est pas vrai !**

 **\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Dit une voix derrière elle.**

 **Layla se retourna pour faire face à une fille d'environ dix ans. Cette dernière portait une tenue assez décontractée et avait ses cheveux bruns clairs/ roux séparés en deux tresses .**

 **\- Anne ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas changer, ça fait si longtemps ….**

 **-Comment ça si longtemps ? On s'est vu hier, tu ne t'en souvient pas ?**

 **\- Hier ? Mais … S'écria la fée des fluides.**

 **Cette dernière aperçut son reflet dans un des écrans de la salle. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : c'était bien elle, Layla, à dix ans avec son éternel robe blanche et ses rubans dans les cheveux.**

 **-Prête ? Demanda Anne en prenant sa main avec enthousiasme.**

 **-** **Pour quoi ? Aaaaaahhhh ! Se mit à hurler la princesse d'Andros qui avait la soudaine impression de tomber dans le vide.**

 **La fille à la peau métisser ferma les yeux suppliant que cette impression de chute prenne enfin fin.**

 **-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Layla.**

 **Ouvrant un œil prudent puis l'autre, elle finit par distinguer une petite fille aux cheveux blancs attacher sur une chaise. Des fils étaient reliées à elle et l'on distinguait nettement les larmes couler sur ses joues.**

 **\- Anne ? Pourquoi cette fille est derrière cette vitre ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmener ici ?**

 **\- Attends encore un peu.**

 **\- Alors mademoiselle Anderson ? Avez-vous enfin compris ? Dit une voie masculine à côté d'elle .**

 **\- Ma… Maëve …**

 **Layla tourna lentement la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, un homme et une autre fillette étaient présents.**

 **-Tecna ?**

 **La petite fille aux cheveux magentas ne cessait de pleurer.**

 **\- Apparemment non … Soupira t-il en appuyant sur un bouton noir situé à proximité.**

 **-AAAAAAHHHHHHH !**

 **La fée des fluides fut saisit d'horreur en voyant soudainement la dénommée Maëve se mettre hurler et à bouger dans tout les sens prises de spasmes incontrôlé.**

 **-Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie arrêtez ! Se mit à crier Tecna à son tour en baissant la tête pour ne plus regarder et en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de son ami.**

 **\- Continue de regarder !**

 **La petite fille aux cheveux magentas persista à garder la tête baissée. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tira les cheveux en arrière la forçant à regarder à nouveau en lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille**

 **\- Tu ne dois pas ressentir de pitié envers cette fille … Ni de tristesse, ni de compassions . Si elle est punie ainsi c'est qu'elle la mérité.**

 **\- Anne… Anne partons . Murmura Layla en tirant sur la manche de son amie**

 **La sensation de chute reprit la fée des fluides et elle sentit son estomac se serrer à nouveau.**

 **\- Où est ce qu'on est ?**

 **Pour seule** **réponse, Anna fit un** **vague mouvement de la tête en direction d'une place.**

 **Layla distingua alors deux silhouettes à l'endroit désigner par son amie dont l'une d'elle lui était bien connue.**

 **\- Maman … Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. Pleurait Tecna à genoux les mains attachées derrière le dos.**

 **Une femme aux cheveux rouges se trouvait juste en face d'elle, un couteau à la main. Celle-ci semblait déterminer à vouloir en finir au plus vite. Elle leva son arme et l'enfonça dans le coeur de sa victime.**

 **Celle ci poussa un hurlement qui déchira le coeur de Layla. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers son amie en criant à son tour :**

 **-Non Tecna ! Non tu ne peux pas mourir ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie réponds moi !**

 **Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, tachant ses mains de sang ainsi que ses vêtements. Mais, peut lui importait, elle secoua son amie de toute ses forces pour la forcer à se réveiller.**

 **\- C'est de ta faute Layla ! S'écria Anne qui s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. De ta faute et rien que de ta faute !**

 **\- Co...Comment ?**

 **\- Tu as toujours tout eu pour être heureuse ! Tu n'as jamais grandit ni vécu dans le besoin ! Tu es si pathétique .**

 **-Ma…Mais … Balbutia Layla.**

 **-Tait-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ! Tu es incapable de protéger ceux que tu aime, incapable de voir la véritable souffrance quand elle se présente à toi ! Tu es faible Layla voilà ce que tu es !**

 **\- Non … Non ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **-Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?**

 **L'impression de chuter se fit à nouveau ressentir et la fée des fluides se retrouva complètement dans le noir.**

 **\- Affronte ta peur alors ! Vas-y affronte la ! Ouvre les yeux,froussarde !**

 **Layla les ouvrit et les referma aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas … Le noir la terrifiait . Elle avait toujours l'impression que, de les ténèbres de la nuit, jaillirais des monstres terribles qu'y s'en prendrait à elle.**

 **-** **Qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu es faible. Tu ne mériterais même pas de vivre !**

 **Un couteau apparut dans la main d'Anne. Et, comme avec Tecna, ce dernier vient se planter dans la poitrine de la jeune fille impuissante.**

 _\- Voilà … Maintenant tu sais tout Stella._ Murmura Layla en pleurant.

La fée du soleil et de la lune ne sût quoi répondre. C'était un rêve affreux certes mais ça ne restait qu'un rêve après tout. Comment pouvait t-elle convaincre son amie de ça ?

\- Écoute moi bien Layla . Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, il ne faut pas le laisser t'atteindre comme ça. Tu es l'une des filles les plus fortes que je connaisse. On a chacune nos faiblesses mais qui n'en a pas voyons ?

La princesse d'Andros commença doucement à se calmer.

-Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas laisser cela m'atteindre mais….

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Layla. En plus, que fais-tu là toute seule ? Pas étonnant que tu fasses des cauchemars dans cette horrible soute ! Viens donc dormir avec nous !

La fée des fluides suivit son amie dans le cockpit. Tout le monde dormait, soit à même le sol soit sur les quelques sièges disponibles.

En voyant Tecna endormit sur les genoux de Timmy, elle ne pût s'empêcher de frisonner :

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà fini .**

 **Je sais pas trop quoi dire mis à part que, de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre.**

 **En tout cas je vous remercie énormément chers lecteurs, je suis passée vite fait sur les stats de l'histoire : 906 lectures ! C'est magnifique et je tiens encore à vous remercier pour les 2000 lectures pour Amitié en péril. *fait une révérence* Sachez que ça me fait vachement plaisir d'être lue par vous tous ^^**

 **Petite pub : Cette fanfiction est répertorié depuis le chapitre 7 sur le répertoire fiction winx : un répertoire de fiction consacré uniquement aux Winx . Il y a de superbes fanfictions répertorié que je vous conseille d'aller lire ^^**

 **Je vous conseille aussi d'aller faire un tour sur les blogs de Winx original fanfiction (dit WOF) & Les aventures des Winx (dit LAW) qui tiennent en collaboration ce blog répertoire . Ce sont de superbes écrivains qui ne cesseront de vous surprendre par la maturité et l'originalité de leurs histoires.**

 **Sinon il y a quelques points obscurs dans ce chapitre (ex: comment Tecna est elle passée de l'hôpital à un vaisseau de fontaine rouge ?). Pas de problème tout sera expliquer dans le chapitre suivant :P Bonnes fin de vacances (je reprends l'école la semaine prochaine :/)**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le reflet d'une âme

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici enfin la suite. Excusez moi pour cette longue absence :)**

* * *

- _Vous m'avez fait demander,_ _V_ _otre_ _A_ _ltesse ?_ _d_ emanda William en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- _Repos Capitaine. Oui, en effet, j'aurai_ _s_ _encore besoin de vos services… Fermez la porte, je vous pri_ _e_ _._

Le Capitaine William s'exécuta rapidement et ferma la porte. Il était curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle le roi l'avait appelé à une heure si matinale.

\- _C'est fait majesté._

 _-Bien …_

William observa son supérieur. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. A en juger par les nombreuses bouteilles cachées sous le bureau et le verre à moitié rempli sur la table, il avait dû passer la nuit à boire pour oublier.

Mais oublier quoi ? Ça le fier capitaine l'ignorait. Pourtant, le roi lui faisait parfois des confidences mais cela ne l'avait jamais renseigné sur la raison de ses beuveries nocturnes ni sur les recherches qu'il lui demandait de faire sur … Cette fille.

Car, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Cryos avait toujours été comme obnubilé par cette jeune fée.

La preuve se trouvait dans le tiroir du bureau du souverain : il y avait tout un dossier sur elle ainsi que de nombreuses photos et divers renseignements (fréquentations, établissements scolaires,…).

- _Capitaine !_ cria le roi qui le tira de ses pensées. _Je vous parle !_

 _-Oui Majesté ! Excusez-moi, j'ai été distrait. Cela ne se reproduira plus._

 _-J'espère bien ! Les déficients sentimentaux ont-il_ _s_ _été_ _s_ _amen_ _és_ _à l'endroit que je vous ai indiqu_ _é_ _?_

Cryos se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur en s'appuyant, un peu chancelant sur la table.

- _Oui_ _M_ _ajesté, ils ont tous été amen_ _és_ _._

 _-Non, non, il_ _s_ _n'y sont pas tous…_ murmura le Souverain dans sa barbe.

- _Veuillez m'excuser, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

Pris d'un excès de rage, Cryos s'empara d'une des bouteilles vides et l'envoya voler avec violence. Le Capitaine William fit un pas de côté pour éviter le projectile qui alla se fracasser bruyamment contre le mur.

- _Vos hommes sont des incapables ! Je vous av_ _ais_ _demand_ _é_ _d'envoyer vos meilleurs soldats chercher cette fée et résultat, elle a eu le temps de disparaître on ne sait où !_

 _-Je puis vous assurer, Votre Altesse, qu' Acher et Roob sont mes meilleurs hommes sur le terrain et qu'ils…._

 _-Silence !_

William se tut instantanément. Il avait déjà vu le roi se mettre en colère mais là, il était au-delà du furieux.

- _Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Cette fille doit être arrêt_ _ée_ _et amen_ _ée_ _ici ! J'en ai besoin …. J'EN AI BESOIN !_ _h_ urla t-il à nouveau.

- _J'irai la chercher_ _M_ _ajesté et je vous la ramènerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Vous avez ma parole._

 _-Hum… Même si cel_ _a_ _devait vous coûte_ _r_ _votre_ _poste,_ _C_ _apitaine ?_ ricana le Souverain en reprenant son verre.

 _-Oui… Oui Votre Altesse._

- _Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Ramenez moi cette fille, vous avez_ _trois_ _jours,_ _pas un de plus._ _Vous pouvez_ _disposer. Ah,_ _et_ _demand_ _e_ _z_ _aux deux robots qui sont devant la porte de venir. J'ai un discours à tenir et je ne p_ _eux_ _décemment pas le faire de cet état._

William hocha la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Le roi ricana tout en faisant tourner l'alcool qui restait au fond de son verre. Il savait que le capitaine ne faillirait pas à sa parole, il avait travaillé dur pour atteindre son grade actuel et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le perdre même si, pour cela, il devait aller à l'encontre de certains de ses principes.

- _Ah, que vous êtes naïf mon pauvre soldat. Entre mes mains, vous n'êtes qu'une marionnette dont je tire habilement les ficelles._

Il se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée derrière son bureau et contempla avec fierté la capitale de sa planète qui se réveillait doucement.

Des flocons de neiges tombaient en permanence, les droïdes vaquaient à leurs tâches,…

Tout ça était à lui et personne ne pourrait le lui reprendre.

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant vers la vieille qu'il avait sournoisement écarté il y a de cela quelques années. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle serait une menace !

Ahhh, lui aussi avait été naïf à l'époque... Enfin, tout cela était du passé.

- _A votre santé ma tante !_ Déclara t-il en buvant le reste de son verre d'un coup sec

* * *

Tecna ouvrit doucement les yeux : où était-elle ? Depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, elle avait les idées complètement floues. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir été dans un des vaisseaux de Fontaine Rouge la nuit dernière mais elle n'en savait pas plus.

Elle se redressa constatant par la même occasion qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit aux draps d'un blanc éclatant.

Elle sortit de ce dernier pour faire le tour de la pièce. La décoration de la chambre était à la fois chic et sobre. En effet, les meubles étaient assez luxueux tandis que la couleur des murs semblait plutôt terne.

Un léger courant d'air fit danser légèrement sa robe de nuit blanche ce qui la fît frissonner. Elle tourna la tête pour constater qu'une porte fenêtre était ouverte laissant l'air frais s'introduire dans la chambre en faisant virevolter les rideaux au passage.

Elle s'avança doucement et arriva sur le balcon. De ses yeux turquoises, Tecna admira la large étendue d'eau qui se présentait à elle. Elle n'avait jamais contemplé un aussi beau paysage et n'avait que rarement vu autant d'eau en une fois.

S'agenouillant, elle posa son menton sur la rambarde en marbre et soupira.

Elle se repassait sans cesse les événements de ces derniers jours et, en particulier, ceux qui avaient précipité son départ pour Andros.

 _Tecna venait de se réveiller d'une de ses multiples siestes. Depuis sa discussion avec Musa, elle passait la majeure partie de ses journées à dormir… Au moins, cela l'empêchait de penser et c'était tant mieux._

 _Le docteur Laren entra dans la chambre :_

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Anderson, alors comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?_

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux magenta se redressa._

 _-Bien… Du moins, pour les circonstances… Docteur ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Quand est ce que je pourrai sortir de l'hôpital ?_

 _Emilie Laren consulta le dossier médical de Tecna qu'elle avait à la main tout en réfléchissant à haute voix :_

 _\- Hummm, vos résultats vont en s'améliorant mais je dois encore vous garder en observation._

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous donner un délai précis… Je suis désolée… Relevez votre manche s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang._

 _Tecna s'exécuta. L'aiguille s'enfonça profondément dans l'une de ses veines et le Docteur Laren se mit à remplir ses petits tubes de sang. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux femmes et l'on n'entendait plus que le « tic-tac » régulier de l'horloge mural ainsi que le bruit que faisait les autres patients des différentes chambres._

 _Quelque chose néanmoins brisa cette étrange harmonie silencieuse : ce fût Faragonda qui entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait son élève._

 _-Aie, lâcha Tecna lorsque le docteur sursauta, faisant ainsi bouger brutalement l'aiguille dans la peau de la jeune fée._

 _\- Tecna… Mon petit… Qu'avez vous donc fait ?_

 _La jeune fille aux cheveux magentas regarda sa doyenne d'un air confus._

 _\- Deux soldats de la garde royal de Zénith sont à Alféa. Ils ont un mandat d'arrêt contre vous et ont pour ordre de vous emmenez avec eux !_

 _-Quoi ?_

C'était finalement arrivé … Tecna s'y attendait, elle s'était toujours sentie si différente des autres. A ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa prochaine arrestation.

Ses amis, ayant appris la nouvelle à leur tour, l'avaient sortie de l'hôpital sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et l'avaient amenée ici.

Mais à quel prix ? Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils risquaient en tentant de la sauver de l'oppression qu'imposait Cryos sur son peuple… En vérité, même elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer désormais…

Le futur lui semblait si sombre, l'avenir si compromis…

Des gouttes pluies se mirent à tomber accompagnant ses larmes qui se mettaient à couler à flot le long de ses joues.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Les quelques gouttes se transformèrent rapidement en pluie diluvienne, tandis que ses larmes devinrent torrent.

Peu importe où elle irait : IL la retrouverait !

Des grondements se firent entendre dans le ciel.

Il y avait un lien … Un lien entre Cryos et elle… Qui la dépassait.

Un éclair transperça le ciel d'Andros.

Elle voulait juste le briser … Ainsi que toutes ces autres chaînes qui la tiraient sans cesse vers le bas.

Elle était trempée mais elle s'en fichait.

\- _Je veux juste êt_ _re moi ! Pourquoi est ce si compliqué ?_

Les éclairs continuèrent de déchirer le ciel.

Le tonnerre continua de gronder.

La jeune fille vit dans cette nature déchaînée … Le reflet de son âme.

* * *

 **Voici donc le chapitre 11 de QDS qui se termine... Pas encore énormément d'action dans celui ci j'en conçois ^^' Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré tout. Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour de QDS pour l'instant car je compte finir Amitié en péril en priorité. Donc patience patience ;)**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Actrice

**Hey tout le monde,**

 **Voici enfin une mise à jour. Je ne suis pas fada de ce chapitre car, de mon point de vue, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais c'est le rythme de l'histoire et ça lui convient très bien. J'ai juste peur que vous vous ennuyez. Enfin, il y encore un petit truc qui devrait vous titillez pour la suite.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

La tempête faisait rage sur la belle planète d'Andros, interrompant ainsi le marché hebdomadaire dans les villes terrestres et les visites de courtoisie des sirènes à leurs amis de la surface.

La période des pluies commençait et chacun se terrait chez soi, profitant ainsi de la chaleur de leur foyer.

La plupart du temps, en cette période de l'année, on appréciait partager une boisson chaude ainsi que des souvenirs et des anecdotes autour d'un bon feu de cheminée ou blotti sous une couverture.

Dans la salle du trône, Layla regardait la pluie taper violemment contre les carreaux. Absorbée par le spectacle qu'offrait les élément déchaînés, l'espace d'un instant, elle finit par oublier les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait sur sa planète natale.

Un coup de coude de la part de Bloom la ramena soudainement à la réalité.

\- _M'écoutes-tu Layla d'Andros ?_ la questionna sa mère en remarquant son inattention.

- _Excusez-moi mère, j'étais un peu dans la lune…,_ Répondit Layla en frottant son bras tout en fixant son amie pour bien spécifier à cette dernière qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

- _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Je disais donc : peut-on savoir pour quelle raison tu débarques ainsi, au petit matin, alors que tu devrais te trouver à Alféa ?_

Le regard de la princesse croisa celui de la reine. Layla la regarda dans le yeux et déclara d'une voix forte :

- _Je suis ici pour protéger une amie._

La reine fut un peu déstabilisée par l'assurance dont faisait preuve sa fille mais elle se reprit très vite :

- _Il s'agit de la jeune femme que tu as installée dans une des chambres d'invités dès ton arrivée ?_

 _-_ _Oui, c'est elle._

Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, la fée des fluides inspira et expira discrètement elle se devait de garder le contrôle d'elle même. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

 _-De quoi souhaites-tu tant la protéger ?_ intervenu enfin le roi qui, jusque-là, n'avait pipé mot.

- _Du roi Cryos, tout simplement._

 _\- De… Cryos…_

Le silence se fit dans la salle et le roi devient soudainement très pâle. Comme toutes les têtes couronnées de la dimension Magique, il craignait le souverain de Zénith. Depuis que ce dernier avait succédé à sa tante, la Reine Mélinda, aucun autres royaumes n'osaient se dresser contre lui ni contre ses méthodes de peur de subir son courroux.

- _Es-tu devenue folle ?_ finit-il par crier en se levant d'un coup manquant de renverser le trône.

Saisit par la réaction de son père, Layla recula de quelques pas. Elle n'osait plus parler, elle n'avait jamais vu son père si en colère. La fureur qui le prenait était si intense qu'on pouvait distinguer, sans grande peine, des veines apparentes sur son front.

 _\- Voyons, chéri … Calme toi, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte devant des invités._ Lui chuchota la reine en le prenant par les épaules pour tenter de calmer son époux.

La princesse d'Andros observa la scène sans oser prononcer un seul mot. Elle était comme… pétrifiée par la perte de sang-froid de son père. Pendant que sa mère chuchotait quelques mots à son mari dans le but de le calmer, elle lança à regard affolé à ses amis.

Flora lui répondit par une vague mouvement de la tête en direction du couple royale l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. La fée des fluides secoua légèrement la sienne pour signifier qu'elle n'en avait plus envie.

A côté de la fée de la nature se trouvait Musa, cette dernière croisa le regard de Layla et hocha la tête d'un air entendu pour qu'elle poursuive la conversation.

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, elle se décida enfin à reprendre la parole :

\- _Non, je suis loin d'être folle, c'est mon devoir de la protéger !_

La reine d'Andros lança un regard noir à sa fille :

- _En tant qu'amie oui, peut-être. Mais, en tant que princesse, tu as des obligations envers ton peuple._

 _\- Je ne mélange pas les rôles mère,_ s'exclama Layla. _Mais, dans les deux cas, j'ai une dette envers elle._

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit d'une voix sévère :

- _Et vous aussi d'ailleurs._

L'espace d'un instant, sa mère se figea ne sachant de quoi sa fille lui parlait. Puis, très remontée, elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait, jusque là, de son interlocutrice.

 _\- Essayerais-tu de m'embobiner ? Qui t'as permis de nous parler ainsi ?_

 _\- Et vous ?_ L'interrompit-elle, _auriez-vous perdu la mémoire ?_

La souveraine lança un regard confus à son mari. Il avait l'air tout aussi perdu que sa femme.

- _Vous vous souvenez de cette époque sombre où Valtor s'est échappé de la dimension Oméga ?_

Musa déglutit en comprenant où Layla voulait en venir : Au sacrifice de Tecna. Un frisson la parcourue lorsqu'elle repensa à toutes les horreurs que sa meilleure amie avait vécue. Elle se souvenue de sa voix tremblante lui confessant, une nuit d'insomnie, tout le cauchemar qu'elle avait enduré durant son séjour sur la planète glacée.

Bien malgré elle, des images lui vinrent en tête. Elle les chassa immédiatement ainsi que la tristesse qui commençait, petit à petit, à l'envahir.

Elle se devait d'être courageuse pour le groupe, pour Tecna.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à genoux sur le balcon, Tecna tentait, tant bien que mal, de retrouver son calme.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle ne savait pas ou, plutôt, elle ne savait plus. Tant de pensées, d'idées, de souvenirs, de reproches se bousculaient dans sa tête et la logique semblait l'avoir complètement abandonnée.

Si, au départ, ses pleurs étaient liés au fait qu'elle serait bientôt arrêtée, maintenant la raison en était tout autre.

Elle pleurait juste pour tout. Tout était devenu un surplus, un poids sur son coeur qui ne semblait ne d'évacué que par le sel de ses larmes.

Des larmes versées pour elle, pour Maëve, pour sa mère, pour son père, pour Oméga, …

La dimension Oméga … Les déficients sentimentaux subissaient-ils pire sort que celui qu'elle avait vécu là-bas ? Pouvait-il vraiment y avoir pire ? Pouvait-il vraiment exister quelque chose de plus noir … De si noir que seule l'obscurité de la nuit lui avait permis de révéler son histoire ? Un si sombre secret à ces yeux …

Elle regarda travers les barres du balcon l'océan déchaîné. Une idée la traversa : Et si elle sautait ? Elle pourrait mettre fin à tout… De façon définitive.

La jeune femme au cheveux magentas soupira … Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage ni la force.

Elle finit par se retourner afin de se mettre dos contre la rambarde. Elle ramena ses jambes prêt de son corps et serra ses bras contre ses genoux.

Cette position la rassura et elle resta là. Silencieuse.

Sa robe de nuit collait à sa peau à cause de la pluie …

Elle s'en figeait.

* * *

Dans un autre coin du palais, une dizaine de personnes venaient de sortir de la salle du trône. Ils marchèrent ou, plutôt, errèrent un peu sans but dans le grand bâtiment. Pendant quelques instants, chacun gardait silence. L'atmosphère était pesante après la discussion animée qu'ils avaient eu avec les souverains.

- _Je persiste à dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir un tel argument à tes parents ! Mettre en avant le sacrifice de Tecna pour lui obtenir un indemnité royale !_ S'exclama soudainement Bloom.

- _Je ne fais que mettre en évidence la vérité ! Jamais le peuple d'Andros ni la famille royale n'a montré une quelconque reconnaissance envers Tecna. Cela me semble être un argument de poids. Sans elle, nous ne serions plus là._

 _-_ _Tu mets tes parents dans une position délicate,_ intervient alors Hélia.

Les autres murmurèrent des « oui » timides ou acquiescèrent légèrement pour signaler leurs positions dans l'histoire. Layla, surprise par cette réponse, se tourna de sorte à avoir tout ses amis en face d'elle.

- _Pourquoi êtes vous tous contre moi ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, vous n'avez de me contredire dans tout ce que je dis ou fait ! Vous ne souhaite_ _z_ _plus aider Tecna ?_

Flora tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- _Mais si, là n'est pas la question …_

Mais, la fée des fleurs n'avait pas vraiment d'argument. N'ayant jamais été en lien avec la royauté de façon directe, elle ignorait qu'elle était les enjeux politiques de cette histoire. Elle faisait juste confiance aux autres sur le fait qu'ils étaient bels et bien réels. Heureusement pour elle, Brandon lui vient en aide :

 _-Écoute, tu mets tes parents dans une situation embarrassante, tu leur demande de choisir entre Tecna et leur peuple, …_

 _-Nul ne doute ici qu'ils choisissent leur peuple. S'opposer au royaume de Zénith risque fort de déclencher une guerre sans précédent,_ poursuivi Sky.

 _\- Nous avons des moyens de nous protéger…_

 _\- Zénith est, comme tu le sais, le royaume de la technologie. Leur armée est équipée d'un matériel particulièrement sophistiqué et destructeur. Surtout depuis que le roi Cryos a tout misé sur ses forces militaires. Cela lui permet de régner comme ça lui chante sans que personne ne s'oppose à lui_ , dit Timmy en s'empressant de rajouter : _C'est Tecna qui me l'a dit._

Layla demeura silencieuse.

\- _Cryos est nettement supérieur en force d'un point de vue militaire, il est la plus grande puissance interplanétaire. Il est préférable de faire partie de ses amis plutôt que ses ennemis._

 _-Rien ne nous dit qu'il lancera une attaque si il venait à apprendre que Tecna se cache ici et que nous ne souhaitions pas la lui remettre._

Stella, qui n'avait dit aucun mot jusque-là, s'empressa de prendre la parole :

 _-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en politique mais je peux t'affirmer une chose Layla : Le roi Cryos n'est pas très net. Mon père ne l'a jamais porté dans son coeur, pour cause, sa politique lui fait horreur. Ma mère, qui s'est toujours occupé d'organiser les bals, m'a confié qu'elle s'était souvent trouver dans l'obligation de l'inviter histoire, paraît-il, d'éviter de l'offenser. Heureusement pour elle, il n'est pas très « cérémonie mondaines » mais il lui arrive parfois à répondre présent à nos invitations. Malgré son rang et son éducation, le roi Cryos a toujours eu une attitude très déplacé. Dès son arrivé dans le palais, il se jetait sur les boissons alcoolisés et, même si, d'apparence extérieur on ne le dirait pas, il était saoul la plupart du temps. Il en venait même à menacer de mort les pauvres invités qui tentaient de l'aborder._

A la suite de cette longue déclaration, un ange passa. La princesse d'Andros fixa le sol, confuse. N'y avait-il donc aucune issue possible pour Tecna que de la remettre au main d'un type aussi ignoble ?

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant peu à peu rompirent finalement le lourd silence qui s'était immiscé entre eux.

Layla se retourna pour faire fasse à une domestique à l'origine de ces bruits.

- _Morgane ? Pourrais-tu conduire nos invités aux chambres d'amis et les y installer ?_

La femme, d'une trentaine d'année, hocha humblement la tête.

- _Bien, je vous prierais de m'excuser mais je me sens fatigué. Je vais me retire dans ma chambre._ Dit elle d'un ton froid avant de s'éloigner qui laissa ses amis perplexes.

- _Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est part ici._ Dit doucement Morgane en leur indiquant un couloir perpendiculaire au leur.

 _\- Partez devant,_ s'exclama Musa, _Je vais aller voir comment va Tecna. Elle s'est peut-être réveillée._

 _\- Bonne idée,_ répondit Stella, _je viens avec toi. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Timmy ? Les filles ?_

Le spécialiste roux balbutia une vague excuse en s'empressant d'emboîter le pas pour suivre la domestique et, ainsi, s'éloigner.

- _Allez y vous deux, on se chargera de déballer vos affaires._ Répondit Flora avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- _Oui, on ne saura pas trop de deux pour défaire ta valise Stella,_ rigola Bloom, _On a beau être parti en quatrième vitesse, tu as bien réussi à emporter la moitié de ton armoire._

Stella se passa la main dans les cheveux et, pour faire rire la galerie, s'exclama :

- _Voyons, vous me connaissez, trois tenues ne me suffissent pas pour une seule journée. Ne sachant pas combien de temps nous partirions, j'ai prévu en conséquence._

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa puis, chacun vagua à ses occupations. Les spécialistes, ainsi que Flora et Bloom, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Ces dernières promirent d'aller voir Layla dés qu'elles auraient finis de ranger leurs affaires. Stella et Musa, quand à elles, partirent voir Tecna.

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas que Timmy se comporte bizarrement Stella ? Depuis que Tecna a tenté de … Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle, il a l'air complètement … Détaché par rapport à tout ça._

La princesse de Solaria soupira. Le comportement du spécialiste, il y a de ça quelques instants, l'avait, elle aussi, intriguée. Si, un jour, elle tenterait de mettre fin à ces jours, Brandon ne l'aurait certainement pas lâché d'un pouce après ça… Chacun est différent face à ce genre de situation. Elle n'avait pas à lui reprocher son comportement mais, néanmoins, quelque chose la chiffonnait depuis un moment.

- _Oui, j'ai remarqué…. Mais, Musa, je me pose la question depuis, est ce que tout va bien entre eux ? Je veux dire avant que Tecna tente de se suicider._

La fée de la musique haussa les épaules.

 _-Je ne sais pas trop Stella. Tecna n'est pas très bavarde sur ce sujet. Mais je crois qu'il y a un froid entre eux depuis Oméga._

 _\- Ah ? Tu penses ? Parce que je ne les ai jamais vu plus proche que lorsque Timmy a libéré Tecna de cet horrible endroit. Non, moi je dirai qu'ils ont l'air en froid depuis … Cinq, six mois ?_

 _\- Ah non Stella, moi je voulais dire depuis qu'elle lui a expliqué ce qui était arriv…_

Musa s'arrêta net de parler. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche dans l'espoir que cela effacerait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait failli tout dire à Stella ! Quelle idiote ! Elle se figerait bien des gifles si son amie n'avait pas été là.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Musa ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_ Demanda cette dernière en la dévisageant.

 _\- Ahaha. Non non ça va… Euh… Dis moi, est ce que tu sais bien où l'on va ? Au fond, on a fait le chemin vers cette chambre qu'une seule fois en arrivant au palais …_

 _-Je te suis depuis tout à l'heure !_

 _\- Moi aussi … On est bien là …_

Ravie d'avoir réussie à faire diversion, la fée de la musique demanda son chemin à une domestique qui passait par là. Après mainte et mainte explications avec cette dernière elles finirent, tant bien que mal, par atterrirent devant la porte de la fameuse chambre.

\- _On toque ?_ Proposa Musa.

A peine avait-elle posé la question que Stella entra en grande trombe dans la suite.

\- _Hello cocotte, la vie est belle ! Trop belle pour passer son temps à dormir! Debout !_

Voyant le lit vide, la fée du soleil et de la lune se mise à paniquer en cherchant Tecna du regard. Où était-elle enfin ? La porte fenêtre du balcon était grande ouverte mais, avec les rideaux se balançant de droit à gauche, impossible de voir si son amie était dehors. Un frisson la parcourut alors.

Et si Tecna avait recommencé ? Si elle avait sauté ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule !

Elle se précipita dehors suivit de près par Musa et soupira de soulagement en constatant que la jeune femme était bien en vie sur le balcon et pas écraser sur le sol.

Mais dans quel état ? Complètement bouleversée, recroquevillée sur elle-même entrain de sangloter.

Musa s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la secoua très légerement.

- _Tecna … Eh, Tecna, il ne vaut pas rester dehors par ce temps. Viens…_

La jeune femme aux cheveux magentas hocha docilement et se laissa amener à l'intérieur.

Dès que le trio fût entré, Stella s'empressa de fermer les portes du balcons tandis que Musa se dirigea vite vers la porte menant à la salle de bain.

 _\- Elle est gelée. Elle a dû attraper froid… Je vais lui faire couler un bain dans la salle d'à côté. Reste avec elle, je reviens tout de suite._

Et elle s'éclipsa laissant Tecna, tremblante, assise sur le lit et une Stella légèrement perplexe.

Perplexe et intriguée car, contrairement à ce que pensais la fée de la musique, ce que cette dernière lui avait dit avant de s'interrompre brusquement tout à l'heure n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. La blonde se doutait bien que son amie lui cachait encore des choses.

- _Stella ?_ Murmura Tecna.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _-Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot comme question mais je ne me rappelle pas m'être réveiller depuis qu'on a quitté Alféa et je me demandais…_

 _-Oh ? Tu te demandes qui t'as changé ?_

Un plan venait de germer dans la tête de la princesse pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Gêner Tecna pour lui obliger à dévoiler son petit secret.

- _C'est Timmy voyons ? Qui d'autre ?_

La fée de la Technologie devenue très rouge.

- _Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Voyons Tecna, c'est normal dans les couples. D'ailleurs …,_ elle l'a détailla de haut en bas avant d'ajouter, _il a plutôt bon goût. C'est sexy une robe de nuit quoique, une nuissette aurait mieux mise tes courbes en avant._

 _-Stella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir … Tu me gênes, je t'en prie, arrête._

 _-_ _Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi être gêner. Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble… Ne me dit pas que vous n'avez pas encore… Voyons, comment dire ? Franchi le pas !_ S'exclama t-elle d'un air faussement outrée étant donné qu'aucune fille du groupe n'avait encore franchi le dit pas.

- _…_ _Je n'ai jamais dit ça,_ marmonna t-elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- _Quoi, alors …. Oh mince ! Et tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Ça ne va pas !_ Cria t-elle visiblement étonnée par cette réponse.

- _Tais-toi, Musa pourrait nous entendre._

 _\- Écoute, je vais te poser une question. Répond moi franchement sinon je dis tout aux autres._

Tecna releva la tête, visiblement étonnée par le changement de ton soudain de son amie.

- _Tecna, que s'est il passé avant que nous venions à ton secours sur Oméga ?_ Demanda t-elle d'un ton grave.

L'espace d'un instant le temps sembla se figer. La fée était désemparée. Pourquoi Stella lui posait-elle cette question ? Musa avait elle craché le morceau ? Ou Timmy ? Oméga … Elle frissonnant au son de ce mot.

Elle avait tenté d'oublier mais rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'elle y a vécu. Le temps, malheureusement, n'avait refermé aucune des blessures qu'elle avait subi. Elles resteront gravés à même la chair et le simple fait d'y repenser lui mettait les nerfs en boule.

La fée de la technologie baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira et expira … Doucement, elle se calma et murmura dans un souffle :

-Rien… _Il ne s'est rien passé Stella_

Puis, elle releva la tête et fixa son amie de ses yeux sarcelles, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu. Je t'assure que tout va bien...Et tout ira de mieux en mieux, d'accord ?_

La princesse de Solaria fût déstabilisée par ce changement d'attitude. Le sourire, le regard si assuré de son amie : ils étaient si faux… Si faux. Et pourtant, ça faisait des années qu'elle voyait cette fausse assurance, des années passées à être aveugle à cette souffrance.

Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué que l'attitude de Tecna n'était qu'une simple façade ?

Stella secoua la tête, elle n'allait pas laissé les remords l'envahir ainsi. Elle devait insister comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

-Ça _ne prend plus… Ce sourire ne bernera plus… Dis moi, s'il te plaît...Je veux t'aider, je peux t'aider !_

Toujours en souriant, Tecna pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avait l'air de trouvé la situation follement amusante.

\- _Non, tu ne peux pas._

Musa entra alors dans la pièce et, ne se rendant pas compte de la scène qui se déroulait, s'exclama :

 _\- Tec, viens te réchauffer. Ton bain est prêt._

 _\- Oui, j'arrive, deux secondes._

Tecna se leva et s'approcha de la fée du soleil et de la lune. Doucement, elle l'a pris dans ses bras surprenant, par la même occasion, Stella qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de sympathie après la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

- _Cela restera entre nous… Nous sommes bien d'accord._ Dit la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Elle se détacha de son amie et s'éloigna en direction de la porte menant à la salle de bain.

- _Ça va Stella ?_ Demanda Musa en voyant la blonde rester immobile et interdite.

Tecna profita que la fée de la musique soit dos à elle pour lui lancer un dernier regard. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres en signe de secret et referma doucement la porte.

- _Ehh, Stella ?_

 _\- Tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis. Je vais prendre l'air._

La blonde ouvrit les portes fenêtres et sortit. Elle inspira un bon coup l'air frais et humide d'Andros.

 _« Tecna est vraiment une bonne actrice »_ Pensa t-elle.

Et elle rentra à nouveau dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Alors, il n'y a pas un ptit truc qui vous titilles dans ce chapitre ;) ?**

 **Excusez la scène un peu sous-entendu, elle a origine très marrante et je me devais de la rajouter ! XD**

 **Je vais essayer de mettre à jour plus régulièrement. C'est dur, j'ai quand même plusieurs fanfics en cours ainsi que des projets personnels d'écriture que j'aimerai lancer.**

 **En espérant que vous aurez la patience d'attendre, je vous souhaites, d'ores et déjà, de joyeuses fêtes. JOYEUX NOËL !**


	14. Explication absence de l'auteur

Bonsoir ou bonjour selon les heures,

ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien mis à jour et je m'en excuse. Je vous dois bien quelques explications.

Alors, à vrai dire, si j'ai arrêté de poster depuis un moment c'était dans un premier temps car :

1) J'en avais marre d'écrire sur les Winx (et surtout j'en avais honte).

2) J'avais envie de me lancer dans des projets persos d'écriture.

Dans un second temps, j'ai complétement arrêté d'écrire car :

1) J'ai raté mon année pour des raisons que je trouve complétement injuste (j'ai raté math, science et anglais... De peu pour les deux derniers. Et sachez que je ne me destine pas à des études scientifiques et que j'ai eu d'assez bon points dans les autres matières) car je suis quelqu'un de studieuse et je pensais jusque là, de non-bête. Puis ça me fait déjà deux ans de retard car oui j'ai déjà raté une fois et je suis toujours bloquée en secondaire alors que j'étais censée commencer l'unif cette année. Le système Belge est très mal foutu...

2) Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi mais, sur le coup, j'ai littéralement perdu le peu d'estime qui me restais donc j'ai perdu complétement confiance en moi donc j'ai arrêté d'écrire que ce soit fanfic et projets persos d'écriture (car j'en ai plein, trop d'imaginationnnnnnnnnnnnnnn).

Par conséquent, j'ai passé mon été non pas à déprimer mais à ne plus toucher à mon stylo ni mon clavier (ou à me lamenter sur mon style d'écriture minable quand j'essayais) et ... A profiter de mes diverses activités et amis en imaginant bêtement que je n'aurais plus jamais cours.

Dans un troisième temps, la rentrée arrivant, j'ai changé d'école. Je suis allée dans un athénée en théâtre. J'ai passé un examen d'entrée dans cette option que j'ai réussi. Bref, je me suis dis que cette année faudra la peine car j'étais passée en technique que donc j'aurais 11h de théâtre dans la semaine et que je perdrais pas trop de temps à faire mes devoirs car je connaitrais déjà la matière. Bref, j'imaginais donc pouvoir écrire, lire, chanter et danser avec des ptits oiseaux jusqu'à la fin de mes études secondaires.

Mais quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas à tout bouleverser : l'ennui !

Et oui, j'ai déjà vu les cours, je m'ennuie. C'est normal, pas besoin de faire un drame. Ben si en fait. Je suis passée d'une école avec certaines exigences et un niveau plus élevé que la moyenne (preuve à l'appui. En deuxième année secondaire, tout les élèves de Belgique passe le même test : le CE1D (certificat d'étude du premier degré) et dans notre école... C'est une simple formalité. Le niveau de ce test est en dessous du niveau de l'école mais, par exemple, je connais quelqu'un dont 5 élèves seulement de sa classe l'ont réussi. Bref quand je l'ai passé j'ai gagné 30% au total en maths... C'est à vous dire) à une école de niveau normal.

Bref... J'ai vite déchanté ... En français, j'ai vois certaines choses déjà vue en troisième année. En bio, je vois des trucs de quatrième... Et en math, j'ai été interrogé à cours ouvert sur les suites arithmétiques. Les suites arithmétiques quoi... Même en étant mauvaise en math, j'ai réussissais parfaitement ce point de matière le cours fermé (encore heureux c'est hyper simple).

Malgré le fait que l'option est très pro et prenne de la place dans mon horaire, je déprime. L'ennui, ça aspire l'énergie vitale (en plus des transports vu que l'école est assez loin). Et apparemment, je fonctionne grâce au défi. Si pas de challenge, je ne suis pas. De plus, je me sens bête et pas full intégré et pour cause les gens sont beaucoup plus jeunes que moi.

Bref déprime, pas envie de m'y remettre et l'école est un calvaire -_-

Par contre, maintenant j'ai a nouveau envie d'écrire et pour les raisons suivantes :

1) Pour l'école, une solution est en marche : prendre des cours à domicile (l'école ça a toujours été horrible pour moi) et finir cette année grâce au jury central (risqué je sais)

2) Cette solution me redonne de la motivation

3) Si j'écris pas, ça se ressent négativement dans mon humeur. J'ai envie d'être à nouveau fière de moi et de mon écriture :)

4) Mon imagination va faire exploser mon cerveauuuu

5) Y a des raisons infinis en fait

 **Mais, la suite de mes fanfics Winx n'est pas encore acquises pour plusieurs raisons :**

 **1) Écrire sur les Winx ? Je ne sais pas encore si j'y arriverais. Je voulais arrêter de base mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de ma position à ce propos. Ne fais je pas recommencer à avoir honte d'écrire sur ce dessin animé ? Je suis du genre à très vite me soucier du regard des autres et c'est un de mes grands défauts..**

 **2) De toute façon, je ne peux plus écrire ni poster quoi que ce soit ! Mon ordi bug un truc de dingue ! Au point que libre office, malgré le fait que je sauvegarde, efface tout ce que j'écris. J'ai dû utiliser un vieil écrit random pour poster mon explication... Tant que je n'aurais pas trouver l'origine du problème, je ne pourrais rien mettre à jour.**

 **Donc suite ou pas suite... Je ne sais pas encore ^^' Je tenais en tout cas à être totalement honnête avec vous et à vous tenir au courant.**

 **En tout cas, si il y en une, je prendrais de l'avance dans mes chapitres histoire d'être régulière. Ce serait bête de ne pas finir AEP vu qu'on était vraiment à la toute fin... Puis mince QDS, je me suis bien éclatée dessus. Que faire ? Mon coeur balance.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Lili Les Rêveries**


End file.
